Adiós y hola
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Romper con tu pareja siempre es triste y doloroso, pero lo puede ser más si acaba de la peor manera, así que se separan y todo acaba en un adiós. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando se rencuentran? ¿Están preparados para abrir heridas antiguas y solucionar sus dudas? ¿O dejaran que malentendidos acaban con el amor que aún se tienen el uno por el otro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de L. Jellyka, Adiós y hola. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Romper con tu pareja siempre es triste y doloroso, pero lo puede ser más si acaba de la peor manera, así que se separan y todo acaba en un adiós. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando se rencuentran? ¿Están preparados para abrir heridas antiguas?**

**Este es la historia de una expareja que se rencuentra, y aunque cada uno tiene una pareja actual algo pervive entre ambos y deben solucionar sus dudas.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El corazón de Hinata Hyuga empezó a latir de forma desbocada cuando el automóvil donde viajaba en compañía de su novio Toneri Otsutsuki, dejó atrás la bifurcación y se internó en la carretera que conducía a la mansión Namikaze.

Toneri la miró extrañado al notar el rápido movimiento que hacían sus dedos al jugar entre sí, una manía que no hacía hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Hina? —preguntó posando una mano sobre su regazo. El contacto de los dedos del chico provocó que Hinata diese un respingo en el asiento y se girase hacia él con la sorpresa pintada en su bello rostro, mientras sus mejillas se veían pálidas. —Lo siento, parece que te he asustado —sonrió Toneri a modo de disculpa.

La muchacha sostuvo la azulada mirada del joven con el futuro más prometedor de la Escuela Superior de Ingeniería Industrial y, al notar el aprecio que veía en sus ojos entornados se obligó a sonreír, aunque no tuviese la más mínima gana de hacerlo, pero no deseaba preocuparlo.

—Lo siento, Toneri-kun. No sé qué me pasa, pero de repente, un temor me ha asaltado.

—¿En serio? Nadie lo diría, Hina —bromeó Toneri ya que la chica era como un libro abierto, siempre era muy expresiva. Entonces él redujo la velocidad del deportivo de color rojo fuego al acercarse a su destino y, al fin, se detuvo ante las enormes puertas que marcaban el límite de la parcela de los Namikaze—. Estás muy tensa Hina. No estarás aún dolorida por mis caricias de antes, ¿verdad? —dijo provocativamente sonrojándola.

Hinata recordó de pronto los dedos de su novio accediendo por zonas de su anatomía inferior, zonas húmedas y enrojecidas, zonas candentes que la provocaron alaridos de placer. Recordó sus chillidos y, sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más.

Toneri notó su vergüenza y emitió una suave risa. También a él le había sorprendido aquella reacción tan apasionada y visceral. Ninguna mujer había proferido gritos tan sensuales al acariciarla. Definitivamente, Hina era una caja de sorpresas. Por fuera parecía pura inocencia, pero, en cuanto el deseo la abrumaba, explotaba como un volcán en plena erupción capaz de acabar con todo lo que estuviera en su paso, haciendo que la otra persona se sumergiera en un abismo de sensaciones que posiblemente solo con ella pudiera experimentar, ninguna se le comparaba.

Una pareja de guardias de seguridad impecablemente vestidos de negro, casi invisibles en la penumbra del atardecer, se acercó hasta el coche y Toneri bajó la ventanilla de su puerta.

—Buenas, soy Toneri Otsutsuki y Hinata Hyuga, mi pareja. Estamos invitados a la fiesta—dijo firmemente el peliblanco.

Uno de los guardias consultó la lista de invitados que tenía en una carpeta y, tras tachar ambos nombres, indicó a su compañero con un gesto de la cabeza que abriese la puerta.

—Diviértanse y recuerden que luego tienen que volver en coche; por favor sean prudentes con el alcohol.

Toneri frunció el ceño ante aquel consejo que sonaba a monserga. En cuanto hubo flanqueado la entrada, soltó un bufido de indignación.

—Menudo cretino. "Sean prudentes con el alcohol" —repitió con voz de pito—. Ese idiota se acordará de nosotros. Pienso comentárselo a Naruto Namikaze. No me extrañaría que mañana estuviese en la cola del paro.

Hinata miró a Toneri de reojo y luego encendió la luz del salpicadero y bajó el espejo superior para arreglarse el broche de pelo que advertí que se caería.

—No deberías hacer eso, estoy segura que ese guardia solo quería aconsejarnos por nuestro bien—dijo la peliazul en tono de preocupación, no quería que despidiesen al pobre guardia.

—Está bien, como mi princesa desee. Tus deseos son ordenes—Toneri la miró esbozando una sonrisa mientras recorría la avenida interior de la parcela en dirección a la mansión, esa chica era como un ángel y no solo por su bello exterior, que también, sino porque era una persona que se preocupaba por todo y todos por igual, sin importarle el estatus social.

—Gracias—dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Adoraba cada cosa de ella, su largo cabello azulado y liso estaba recogido en un complicado peinado que dirigía toda la atención hacia su cara y su cuello. Unos luminosos, grandes y atrayentes ojos violáceos captaban la primera atención e, invariablemente, luego se dirigían hacia el cutis fino de sus pómulos y, por último, desembocaban en unos labios anchos y grandes pintados de un rosa pálido. Un cuello largo y sensual era la antesala de un cuerpo largo y estilizado que aquel vestido ceñido realzaba a la perfección. Y cuyas reacciones ante la excitación no dejaban de sorprenderle.

Hinata pareció darse cuenta que Toneri no dejaba de mirarla con una atención carente de ternura sino, más bien, recreándose en las sugerentes curvas de su cuerpo bajo la tela del escueto vestido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor intenso y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Todavía se sentía molesta consigo misma por su reacción exagerada ante la masturbación proporcionada por los dedos de Toneri. No entendía por qué había sido tan espontánea. Quizás Toneri sabía qué teclas tocar para que su sensualidad se desbordase. De todas formas, intentando olvidar la sesión de sexo anterior, no estaba acostumbrada a que su cuerpo fuese expuesto con tanta generosidad de escotes y, si por ella fuera, habría acudido con un vestido largo y suelto en el que la comodidad no compitiese con la sensualidad. Pero el vestido verde que llevaba era el último regalo de Toneri, específico para esta fiesta, y no podía negarse a llevarlo, se había tomado muchas molestias al conseguírselo, ya que era un diseño exclusivo de un gran diseñador.

Por ello, es que en cierto sentido se sentía obligada a llevarlo, aunque no le gustase demasiado. Las curvas de sus pechos se apretaban sobre el escote y provocarían que las miradas masculinas convergiesen allí donde ella no deseaba que se dirigiesen. Era un vestido abierto y que obligaba a no llevar sujetador, lo cual no beneficiaba en absoluto a la carne vibrante de sus senos compactados. Ya no era una mojigata, pero tampoco quería parecer algo que, en el fondo, no era. Sin embargo, desde que salía con Toneri, su imagen pública estaba cambiando de una forma tan drástica que la asustaba.

—No somos los primeros, parece —comentó Hina para desviar la atención de su novio sobre sus pechos cuando se acercaron a la explanada principal. Multitud de invitados aguardaban en la puerta principal, aunque algunos ya iban entrando al interior.

El comentario fue acompañado de un rápido movimiento de manos por parte de ella para apartar los dedos de Toneri que iban subiendo por entre sus muslos. Aunque no llevase sujetador, sí iba provista de un tanga minúsculo, lo suficientemente discreto para que las costuras no se adivinasen bajo la falda. Sin embargo, se notaba tan húmeda que notaba el triángulo de tela bien aprisionado entre sus pliegues que le hacía sentir obscena.

Toneri chasqueó la lengua al verse rechazado y dirigió el deportivo hacia una plaza vacía entre una furgoneta y un descapotable con abolladuras en la carrocería y la pintura del maletero desconchada.

—Ese tiene que ser el coche de aquel cretino de último curso. No sé qué espera demostrar con ese trasto que parece caerse a pedazos. Si no tiene dinero para comprarse un descapotable en condiciones, que no nos amargue la vista con este trasto, ¿no te parece?

—No todo el mundo tiene unos padres ricos —comentó Hina en voz baja, no le gustaba que hablase así de alguien.

Y aunque sabía que Toneri se enfadaba cuando no le daba la razón. Y, no debía molestar a su novio, el libertino gesto de aquella mano internándose entre sus piernas la había puesto a la ofensiva.

Toneri apretó los labios sin contestar, a veces le molestaba la amabilidad de la chica. Bajaron del coche y caminaron por entre el camino de grava fina que llevaba a la gran escalinata de mármol que conducía a la entrada de la mansión. Los largos y finos tacones de las sandalias de Hina provocaron que, al hundirse en la grava, las piernas de la muchacha trastabillaran peligrosamente. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar unos tacones de semejante altura. La hacían el cuerpo aún más esbelto y alto de la que ya de por sí era, pero aumentaban las posibilidades de tropezar y caerse. Toneri la sujetó por los hombros y deslizó una mano por la espalda desnuda en dirección al trasero de Hina.

—Gracias, Toneri-kun—masculló Hinata sonrojada, pero subió con firmeza la mano de su novio hacia su cintura.

Toneri la miró frunciendo el ceño y apretó los dientes. Hinata no entendía aún que aquel vestido espectacular, aquellas preciosas sandalias, aquel bolso de diseño y aquellas joyas que adornaban su cuello y sus muñecas requerían una compensación que aún no se le había dado y se estaba impacientando. Tras conseguir que Hina consiguiese un orgasmo más que decente, esperaba que la chica aliviase la hinchazón que bullía entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, y para su decepción, Hina parecía tan abochornada por sus gritos que se olvidó de que él también necesitaba consuelo.

Llevaban saliendo tres meses y, por más que lo había intentado, agasajándola con innumerables regalos y muestras de atención, su hendidura aún era inaccesible para su pene. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a tomar algo que, por derecho, ya era suficientemente suyo. Aún no se habían acostado y, aunque conocía de sobra todos los recovecos del cuerpo de Hina aún no la había hecho suya. Se estaba volviendo loco al tener un ser tan exquisito en sus manos y no poder tomarlo en más de un sentido.

Sin embargo, se dijo, Hina estaba tan sensual y la había agasajado de tal forma aquella noche que era imposible no culminar con algo que no fuese una velada explosiva.

—¿Podrás subir bien las escaleras, Hina, o necesitas ayuda? —sonrió Toneri tendiéndole el brazo para que se apoyase en él.

Hinata le miró avergonzada por el comentario que era un poco burlón y rechazó el brazo. Sin embargo, ni bien empezó a subir los escalones de mármol, se vio asediada por las miradas de los demás invitados sobre su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron reflejando su nerviosismo y tomó el brazo de Toneri más como asidero donde poder serenarse que como apoyo para caminar erguida.

—Solo era una broma, no te enfades—dijo el albino haciendo que ella lo mirase.

—Estás espléndida, Hina-chan—sonrió Tenten, una amiga de la universidad, al acercarse a ellos.

—Gra... Gracias —susurró la peliazul. De repente, le faltaba el aire y sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rubor. Miró a su alrededor contemplando a decenas de miradas masculinas y femeninas posadas sobre su cuerpo y deseó esconderse de todas ellas y volver a su casa, con su chándal holgado, tumbada sobre el sofá y viendo una película romántica en la televisión. Aquello era un suplicio para ella. Todo eso era indeseado, pero de alguna manera estimulante. Deseó con toda su alma que nadie advirtiese el aroma de sus jugos discurriendo por entre sus muslos.

Fue saludando a varios amigos y compañeros de la universidad mientras, con la mirada buscaba un lugar donde la oscuridad pudiese protegerla de todas aquellas miradas obsesivas. Para rematar su nerviosismo, Toneri la había dejado sola nada más llegar, se había acercado a saludar a varios compañeros.

Los ojos de Hina vagaron por entre la multitud para luego desviarse por entre las formas oscuras que la noche provocaba sobre el extenso jardín que rodeaba la mansión y, más allá, sobre las sombras que la arena de la playa y el mar se intuían.

El bullicio en la entrada de la mansión sería poco comparado con el que habría dentro y, con seguridad, una minucia si lo comparaba con la explanada que se extendía por detrás, junto a la playa. La mezcla de voces hacía que las conversaciones que se mantenían a su lado fuesen casi indistinguibles. Y ocultaban el rumor de las olas. Algo que siempre la había serenado.

No entendía el porqué de su excitación, aunque adivinaba que todas aquellas miradas masculinas, recorriendo el perfil de su cuerpo, intentando atisbar por entre sus senos comprimidos, aspirando el aroma de su sexo encharcado, podían tener algo que ver, haciendo que nuevamente sus mejillas se colorearan, se sentía tan avergonzada. Valor, Hinata, se dijo desviando la vista hacia el aparcamiento. Estás bien, no eres una indecente, no estás enseñando nada, bueno casa nada, además has venido acompañada de uno de los estudiantes más ricos e influyentes del Campus. Nada puede salir mal.

Pero su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando los faros de un coche recién llegado iluminaron fugazmente un Camaro del 78 oculto entre las sombras. Se le cayó el bolso que sostenía entre sus manos y ahogó un gemido.

Conocía perfectamente aquel coche. Y aún más a la persona que lo estaba manejando. Se agachó con lentitud para recoger el bolso del suelo, notó su tanga arrugarse y escurrir sus humedades y luego, tras alzarse, conteniendo la respiración, fijó la mirada hacia la multitud en busca de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, repitió su mente sin poder evitar maldecir.

Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Toneri a lo lejos, el cual la miró con una sonrisa, intercambió unas palabras con sus compañeros, todos se giraron hacia ella y la miraron con ojos libidinosos. No la importó que sus miradas embelesadas la desnudasen, otra preocupación más urgente la turbaba y en cualquier momento saldría de aquel Camaro del 78.

Al cabo de unos segundos Toneri se dio cuenta de la palidez acusada en el rostro de Hinata y se acercó a ella.

—¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? —dijo tomándola de la cintura—. Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

Hinata se volvió hacia él y permitió que la mano de Toneri se deslizase más hacia abajo. Los dedos se internaron entre sus piernas y se detuvieron al encontrarse con los regueros de su excitación. No le importó. Todo por sentir la calidez de una mano sobre su cuerpo tembloroso. Aunque esa calidez no fuese, ni de lejos, la que le había proporcionado las manos de Sasuke Uchiha hacía tiempo.

Hina miró a su novio y negó con la cabeza, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de una vez por todas, solo le traería más dolor, odiaba reaccionar a él.

—Estoy bien Toneri-kun, gracias por tu preocupación. Mejor vamos adentro, por favor; de repente he sentido un escalofrío.

Toneri se llevó los dedos a los labios y saboreó la dulzura intensa de Hina, sonrojándola nuevamente, pero aún así su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en el propietario de ese coche

"Bienvenidos sean los escalofríos", pensó alborozado, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas que la noche se acabara pronto, Hinata realmente era deliciosa y se moría por hacerla suya esta noche.

**. . . . . . .**

—¿No es sencillamente espectacular?

Hinata se giró hacia Tenten y, por un instante, la miró con extrañeza.

Su mente vagaba entre los recuerdos pasados. Recuperó, sin embargo, una sonrisa a tiempo y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto —confirmó—. Esta mansión es inmensa. El lujo y la sofisticación que emanan de cada rincón confirman el poder de los Namikaze.

Y en verdad lo era. El grueso de los invitados había entrado ya en el interior de la enorme sala y, aun así, no se encontraban en absoluto apretados, sino que las paredes parecían alejarse entre sí para dar una sensación de inmensidad. Multitud de lámparas de cristal de Bohemia colgadas de un alto techo bañaban a todos los invitados con una luz teñida de matices brillantes y multicolores. Colgados de las paredes, una profusión de largos cuadros y enormes tapices vestían los largos muros.

Decenas de estatuas de escenas antiguas adornaban los rincones. El propio suelo estaba revestido de mármol rosáceo alternando ribetes de mármol negro. El lujo y la grandiosidad de aquel lugar eran imponentes. No en vano los Namikaze era la familia más adinerada, influyente y poderosa del valle y el hecho de que su hijo universitario, Naruto Namikaze, hubiese decidido dar una fiesta de gala para festejar el comienzo del curso académico no hacía sino incrementar la magnificencia de aquella familia. Incluso el Gobernador y su esposa habían acudido a la celebración, así como el decano y el rector de la universidad. Nadie quería faltar en aquella celebración donde se daban la mano el poder, la política y el dinero. La lista de invitados había sido, en un principio, redactada con bastante sobriedad y era muy escueta, producto de los progenitores de Naruto Namikaze.

Sin embargo, y dado que su hijo también era una celebridad en el equipo de béisbol, la lista aumentó al añadirse a sus compañeros de deporte.

Después, por cuestiones puramente políticas, se sumaron a la lista a los cargos influyentes de la ciudad y, al final, cuando el número superaba ampliamente la centena, y dado que parecía haber más gente fuera del círculo universitario que del Campus, la lista se abrió para que cualquier alumno matriculado pudiese asistir siempre y cuando se siguiesen unas estrictas normas de etiqueta y modales.

Sin embargo, si por Hina fuera, no habría acudido. Aquellas fiestas no entraban dentro de sus planes habituales de disfrutar de una noche de un sábado de finales de verano. Pero Toneri era ahora su novio y había insistido tanto que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Cuando apareció con aquel vestido de corte insinuante y falda cortísima indicando que ese sería su atuendo, se sintió impulsada a rechazar con vehemencia el acudir. Había más porciones de su cuerpo a la vista o claramente insinuadas bajo la escueta tela del vestido que ocultas bajo él. Su peinado y los complementos parecían rematar su imagen de mujer erótica y orgullosa de mostrar su cuerpo. Y todo junto parecía proclamar que también ella misma era propiedad exclusiva de Toneri Otsutsuki.

"Eres mía y te vestirás como yo quiera", creyó oír de sus labios cuando le dijo que se sentía avergonzada y ridícula con aquel vestido. Demasiada porción de sus pechos estaba a la vista y la corta falda impedía que pudiese agacharse sin mostrar sus interioridades.

—Has cambiado mucho, Hina—dijo Tenten mirándola de arriba abajo, pareciendo confirmar los pensamientos de Hinata.

—¿Tanto se nota? —sonrió mirando a su amiga.

—Estás más que guapa, Hina. Este vestido hace de ti una diosa. Pero yo te conozco desde hace tiempo, sé que no es tu estilo; supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de cómo te miran los hombres. ¿Tanto te ha cambiado Toneri? —Hinata miró a su amiga y no supo qué responder.

Era cierto. Demonios, claro que era cierto. Bajó la vista y se miró el vestido verde de tela delicada sujeto a su cuello por dos finas tiras, abrazando su espalda con finos hilos entrecruzados, moldeando su cintura con ceñidas curvas y terminando en la corta falda asimétrica que dejaba su muslo derecho casi a la vista en su totalidad. Las areolas de sus pezones estaban a punto de desbordar el escote. El vestido era caro, sin duda.

¿Cuánto dinero podría haber costado? Mucho, seguro. No menos de tres o cuatro mil dólares. Si a eso sumábamos joyas, bolso y sandalias, la suma podría fácilmente triplicarse. Y, lo más gracioso de todo, es que se sentía ridícula y avergonzada. Estaba segura de que su cuerpo estaba más expuesto así que con un bikini. Jamás hubiese sido tan atrevida de vestirse con un vestido tan sugerente ni de calzarse unas sandalias de tacón tan alto, por precioso que fuese todo.

Hinata levantó la mirada y se dijo que, quizá, lo peor de aquel asunto no era ella sino la presencia de otra persona. Para ser más concretos, alguien que...

De repente, le vio. Aquellos tacones, unidos a su gran altura, le permitían ver a través de las cabezas de la multitud y Sasuke Uchiha apareció entre todos ellas. Estaba conversando con el grupo de jugadores del equipo e iba a acompañado de Sakura Haruno.

Hinata se agachó rápidamente simulando colocarse una de las sandalias. No la importó notar la falda ceñida arremangarse, dejando a la vista sus nalgas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hina? —preguntó Tenten imitándola y agachándose junto a ella. Quizá Tenten no fuese una chica extremadamente guapa, pero sí era muy lista— ¿A quién has visto?

La peliazul la miró angustiada, notando que el aire la faltaba. Simuló colocarse las tiras de las sandalias, pero era inútil intentar engañar a Tenten.

—¿Sasuke, verdad? —sonrió Tenten.

Hinata miró a Tenten implorando con la mirada que no volviese a decir aquel nombre. Su amiga captó de inmediato el significado de la mirada de sus brillantes ojos lilas entornados.

—Ve a por algo de beber, cariño. Distraeré a unas cuantas personas para que no te vea pasar. Y bájate la falda, estás atrayendo más moscardones que en un festín de sobras.

Hina posó una mano sobre la rodilla de su amiga expresándola su gratitud.

Tenten vio alejarse a su amiga agachada, intentando pasar desapercibida entre la gente y suspiró. Luego se incorporó y buscó con la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no era tan alta como la ojiperla y tampoco llevaba unos largos tacones. Solo podía ver, apoyada sobre la punta de sus zapatos, muchas cabezas y no pocas espaldas.

De todas formas, tampoco hizo falta. Cuando se volvió frustrada hacia el camino que había seguido Hinata, se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke.

—¿Dónde está, Tenten? —preguntó el chico.

—No sé de quién me hablas, Sasuke —respondió ella decidida a mantener oculta la discreción su amiga.

Sasuke suspiró y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Tenten. La muchacha sintió la firmeza de aquella enorme mano y la calidez que la piel transmitía a la suya. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse insultada. La profunda mirada de Sasuke la traspasó entera y sus cejas espesas se juntaron para componer una expresión de honda franqueza. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba desbocado y ardores inmensos brotaban de su vientre.

—He visto a Toneri. Solo quiero hablar con ella, por favor—insistió Sasuke—. Tú sabes bien lo qué ocurrió entre ella y yo. Dame la oportunidad de aclarar una duda.

Tenten sintió como cualquier sentimiento de protección hacia su amiga se desvanecía entre el contacto cálido de la mano de Sasuke y sus palabras pronunciadas con aquel tono lastimero y ronco. Pero, por encantador que fuese aquel muchacho, no debía flaquear. Aunque le estaba costando un mundo. Sus ojos ónix, su cabello negro revuelto, su mentón perfilado y varonil. Sintió como algo se licuaba en su interior y manchaba sus bragas.

Y luego aquella esencia que perfumaba su enorme cuerpo de Adonis. Era más de lo que cualquier mujer podía soportar. Se dijo que si le sonreía se vería completamente a su merced. Solo una sonrisa suya y haría lo que fuese por él.

"Maldito seas, Sasuke", pensó, "Si estuviésemos solos ahora estarías debajo de mí, implorando aire para respirar mientras te devorase".

—Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Le hiciste mucho daño, ¿recuerdas?

—Ella también a mí. Y creo que me merezco una explicación, por pequeña que sea, ¿no crees? —dijo molesto, pero luego se serenó, si se comportaba de esa manera no conseguiría nada de la castaña.

—¿Acaso se te ha ocurrido pensar que si ella no quiere darte ninguna explicación será por algo?

Sasuke parpadeó unos instantes, confundido. El hechizo de su mirada hipnótica se rompió y Tenten dio un paso hacia él, triunfal.

—Déjala en paz. Ella está saliendo ahora con Toneri Otsutsuki y tú con Sakura Haruno.

Y yo con nadie, pensó Tenten. La vida no era justa. Evitó desviar la mirada por el fornido cuerpo del hombre.

—Solo quiero hablar, de verdad —insistió Sasuke. Tenía que ganarse a Tenten, pensó Sasuke. Solo así podría disponer del tiempo suficiente para mantener aquella charla tanto tiempo postergada con Hinata. —Tenten... —susurró su nombre como si se tratase de una súplica y besó su mano. Ladeó la cabeza y sus labios compusieron una sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes blancos y brillantes.

Tenten no tardó ni un segundo en claudicar. El bochorno que estaba sintiendo al ver a los demás girarse hacia ellos, atraídos por la el pequeño grito que había dado, hizo que un profundo rubor aflorase a su cara. Por no hablar de la incómoda sensación de sentir su ropa interior empapada.

—Asqueroso manipulador —masculló entre dientes mientras obligaba a Sasuke a soltar su mano de un tirón, era un verdadero demonio, aunque uno muy sexy.

* * *

**Hola, vengo con una nueva adaptación, esta es bastante corta, pero a mi me gusto, bueno, sino no estaría aquí, en fin espero que lo puedan disfrutar, más siendo Sasuke y Hinata los protagonista, bueno eso es todo, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de L. Jellyka, Adiós y hola. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sasuke caminó con paso firme abriéndose paso con delicadeza entre la multitud. Pero, cuanto más se acercaba a donde Hinata estaba, según le había dicho Tenten, más despacio fue su caminar. Titubeó y, antes de entrar en la pequeña sala contigua donde se servían los cócteles, allí donde esperaba encontrar a Hinata Hyuga, se detuvo.

Los recuerdos lo asaltaban sin cesar. Uno tras otro, a una velocidad endiablada. Cerró las manos e hizo dos puños y no pudo evitar el dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que su mente recreaba al rememorar. Hacía tres meses de aquello, pero le parecía que le había ocurrido en una vida pasada.

Se vio sentado en la mesa de la cafetería preferida por ellos dos, una tarde de un junio recién comenzado, con los brazos apoyados en la pequeña mesa circular, rodeando un café humeante, envolviéndole con su amargo aroma. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, sintiendo en su barbilla los efluvios del contenido de la taza. Los dedos estaban entrecruzados, pero sin vida. En su mirada, dirigida hacia el gran ventanal de la cafetería, contempló como Hinata llegaba con paso resuelto. Estaba preciosa, con aquel vestido suelto de estampados florales que se ceñía a su cintura como una segunda piel, con la falda aleteando en su andar apresurado. Sus pechos revoloteaban bajo la tela como cachorros alegres. Su cabello azulado brillaba radiante y se mecía con cada paso. Su cara rebosaba felicidad y estaba representada por una franca sonrisa que nunca la abandonaba. Pero era su vestido lo que más le impresionó, un vestido de tirantes y escote cuadrado que realzaba sus pechos henchidos. Aquel vestido la sentaba de maravilla.

Pero aquel vestido representaba también la prueba definitiva de su engaño.

Vio la puerta del local abrirse y a su novia, Hinata Hyuga buscarle con la mirada. La urgencia de su mirada evidenciaba algo que desde el día anterior le era casi imposible de soportar.

Solo un día. Si, hace diez años, le hubiesen dicho que todo su mundo podía cambiar en solo un día, se habría reído y habría desdeñado el comentario por ridículo. Pero no por ridículo era menos cierto. En solo un día su amor por ella se había reducido a un rencor teñido de pesar y frustración.

Algo notó Hinata en su expresión adusta cuando le encontró con la mirada y avanzó resuelta hacia él. Sus pasos ya no eran tan urgentes ni su sonrisa tan luminosa. No esperó a que la muchacha se sentase junto él y soltó las palabras que hacía tanto que reprimía.

—¿Por qué me has engañado, Hinata? —la acusó. No creía necesario un rodeo verbal para llegar a la misma pregunta que le obsesionaba desde hacía 24 horas. Ella parpadeó confundida. Apartó una silla de la mesa para sentarse junto a Sasuke pero él continuó atacándola. —Ayer te vi besando a otro.

Hinata arrugó el mentón y negó con la cabeza. —No niegues que lo has hecho —siguió atacando él—, no necesito oír ninguna excusa. Solo quiero saber por qué me has engañado.

Hinata parpadeó confundida. No era ninguna broma. Sasuke la estaba acusando sin compasión. El chico apretó los labios. Hinata habló. Su respuesta le taladró el corazón. Y su tono hosco fue como un cuchillo atravesándole el pecho.

—No lo entendiendo. No sé de qué me estás hablando, Sasuke.

Era el colmo. No iba a consentir que, además fuese tratado como un idiota. Toda su frustración y decepción acumulada se volcó de repente. Se levantó de un salto tirando la silla detrás de él.

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo!

El golpe de la silla redujo el murmullo de la cafetería a un silencio sepulcral y el grito de él resonó varias veces en el local.

Hinata entreabrió los labios para contestar, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ellos. Seguía sosteniendo con una mano el respaldo de la silla para sentarse en ella. Era evidente que ya no era necesario ni conveniente sentarse.

Ella le miró con aquella expresión de fingida sorpresa. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba pálido y cualquier rastro de felicidad había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sus brazos temblaban entre una indignación que parecía casi real y una sorpresa casi fidedigna.

Su desfachatez le pareció insultante, solo hacía que su sangre hirviera en ira.

Hinata se giró hacia el resto de clientes del local, en su mayoría compañeros de clase y conocidos. En media hora el resto del Campus tendría un relato detallado y bien magnificado de todo lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería. Volvió la cabeza hacia él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios de rabia contenida.

—Te estás equivocando, Sasuke-kun. No es así—dijo apretando los dientes, conteniendo su voz quebrada y las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar.

—Tú ya lo has hecho, Hyuga—respondió él. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella—. La pena es que en la foto que me mostraron no se le veía bien a él; me hubiese encantado preguntarle cuánto tiempo necesitó para llevarte a la cama; seguro que muy poco, solo eres una perra. Solo quiero saber una cosa antes de terminar lo nuestro, Hinata.

—C-creo que no es necesario decir nada más—dijo de repente ella. —Ya me has dicho más que suficiente. Adiós, Uchiha-san.

Después se marchó. Recuerda muy bien su caminar erguido, sus pasos firmes y su cabello ondear a su espalda. Su barbilla levantada y su mirada fija en el frente. Cuando salió del local se dobló sobre sí misma y estalló en un mar de lágrimas, cubriéndose la cara. Se giró una última vez para posar sobre él una mirada de desprecio y odio que le hizo sentir un escalofrío, nunca lo había mirada así. Luego echó a correr.

Si ella era la que le había engañado a él, ¿por qué se sentía como un desgraciado? ¿Por qué ella parecía la víctima y él el verdugo?

Tragó saliva y notó como todas las miradas estan centradas en él, pero no le importaba. El silencio en el local era absoluto. Se giró hacia todos los asistentes barriéndolos con una mirada que denotaba extrañeza y furia a partes iguales. Débiles murmullos comenzaron a surgir y el local recuperó al cabo de unos minutos las conversaciones interrumpidas. Aunque sabía que ahora todas las conversaciones estaban centradas en él y Hinata.

Recogió la silla del suelo, dejó un billete en la barra y salió de la cafetería sin más.

Aquello ocurrió hace solo tres meses y parecía haber sucedido hacía miles de años. Sin embargo, recordaba con todo detalle qué había sucedido.

Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha. La chica más guapa y lista del todo el Campus y él, el bateador con más carreras de la temporada pasada, una pareja que despertaba la envidia allá donde fueran habían roto. Y desde entonces eran el tema de conversación de cualquier chismorreo y murmullo por los pasillos de la universidad y el campus.

Y, lo peor de todo, tres meses después, es que seguía sintiéndose como el gusano más infecto por haberle levantado la voz a Hinata aquella tarde y, sobre todo, por haberla hecho llorar.

Sasuke se giró sobre sí para mirar a los invitados de la fiesta. Vio a Tenten acercarse a Sakura e intercambiar un saludo forzado. No eran amigas. Ni siquiera se tenían afecto. Era algo que no comprendía de su actual novia porque Tenten era encantadora. Entendió que estaba distrayendo a Sakura para que pudiese pasar a solas unos minutos con Hinata y tratar de aclarar un par de cuestiones pendientes.

Respiró varias veces y comprobó que su esmoquin alquilado no tuviese ninguna arruga. Se colocó la pajarita y rezó para que Hinata por lo menos quisiera hablar con él. Sintió como su corazón acelerado bombeaba sangre con más descontrol si cabe y avanzó decidido hacia la salita contigua. Las piernas le temblaban al caminar y se sintió presa del nerviosismo y la indecisión, algo nada común en él. Pero algo le impulsaba a hablar con Hinata. Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad mejor que aquella.

**. . . . . . .**

—No me puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos —le dijo alguien al oído.

Hinata quiso volverse hacia la voz con el corazón en puño, apoyando antes la copa de ponche sobre la mesa donde estaban el resto de los licores.

Toneri Otsutsuki estaba a su espalda, sonriendo burlón. Disfrutaba con el susto que le había dado. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, impidiendo que pudiese volverse hacia él. Las manos ascendieron hasta el escote y aprisionaron los senos.

—No dejo de oír lo sensual que es mi novia. Y yo no puedo más que asentir. Eres la mujer más preciosa y mejor vestida de toda la fiesta —susurró al lado del lóbulo de su oreja.

Deslizó los pulgares dentro del escote y se sintió desfallecer al encontrar los botones erectos.

—Me has... me has asustado, Toneri—balbuceó Hina notando como su corazón se encabritaba al sentir el aliento de Toneri sobre el lóbulo y su cuello. La piel se le erizó y el resto de su cuerpo tembló excitado. Los dedos de Toneri pinzaron los pezones y, tirando de ellos, sacaron los senos fuera del vestido.

Estaban solos en la salita. No era un lugar donde los asistentes a la fiesta debieran entrar. Un regimiento de camareros de un servicio de cáterin estaba continuamente deambulando por la sala principal ofreciendo copas llenas a quien las necesitase. Toneri estrechó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Hina. La dureza de su erección fue transmitida con toda claridad entre las nalgas de Hina y los dedos firmes de Toneri amasaron sus senos desnudos, haciéndola respirar fuerte y sin control. Se estaba excitando más de lo que una mujer pudiese soportar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel lugar fuese completamente privado. Toneri Otsutsuki la poseería sin dudarlo y ella no ofrecería más resistencia que la que una mujer devorada por el deseo pudiese aguantar. Cuando una mano de él descendió y se coló entre sus piernas, una descarga sexual la recorrió entera. Se sintió desfallecer.

Los dedos chapotearon entre los pliegues del tanga empapado. Sintió sus piernas abrirse y temblorosas. Solo anhelaba su boca contra la suya, su lengua muy adentro y sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, recorriéndolo...

—Disculpa Hina, acabo de oír la voz del Gobernador. Ese hombre ríe a gritos. Y es bueno que me vea a su lado—Toneri desasió su abrazo sensual y, tan rápido como había aparecido, así se marchó. Hinata se quedó sola, sin poderse creer su estupenda mala suerte.

Ocultó sus senos y se bajó la falda tanto como daba de sí el escueto vestido. Toneri acaba de abandonarla en lo más excitante de aquella aburrida velada. Como no. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

—La más guapa, la más guapa —masculló impotente mirando con ojos aún embargados de la emoción la mesa con los licores. Estaba tan excitada que, fugazmente, sopesó la idea de aliviarse sola en el servicio. Pero eso sería tan irónico como lamentable.

Ella no quería ser la más guapa. Ni quería que nadie presumiese de tener la novia más guapa como si ella fuese una maldita obra de arte. O un trofeo. Ella solo quería un novio que la correspondiese, que supiese aplacar aquella desbordante necesidad de sexo primitivo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Solo eso. ¿Es que era tan difícil?

No, no era difícil. Hubo alguien que la colmó hasta más allá de sus deseos, de su imaginación, de sus anhelos. La arrancó los orgasmos más salvajes, compartió su necesidad de sentirse viva y especial. Y luego ese alguien se comportó como el mayor cretino de todos los tiempos.

Hina suspiró de fastidio y frustración, cogió de nuevo su copa de ponche y se la bebió de un trago. Notó como unos cuantos mechones de su cabello recogido se desperdigaban por su nuca. Lo que faltaba. Intentó recolocarse los mechones por sí sola pero no los pudo coger. Ahora sí que tenía que correr al cuarto de baño para retocarse el peinado.

—Deja Hina, yo te ayudo —sonó una cálida voz detrás de ella, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera.

Esa voz era la última que esperaba oír. Unos dedos se posaron sobre su nuca, recogiendo los mechones sueltos. El simple contacto de aquellos dedos bastó para hacerla dar un respingo y sentir como un fuego licuado burbujeaba en su interior. Se volvió con rapidez. No necesitaba saber quién era y hubiera preferido hablar con él dándole la espalda. Pero con los cretinos había que dar la cara.

Cerró sus manos en dos puños, intentando no transmitir la extrema emoción que la embargaba.

—Haga el favor de no tocarme Uchiha-san—susurró apartando de un manotazo sus manos de ella. Pero él no se disculpó. "Tiene demasiada experiencia en no disculparse", pensó irritada.

Hubo un tiempo en que el contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo era tan necesario como respirar. Pero ahora solo la provocaba repulsión, o al menos eso era lo que necesitaba hacerle creer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó la ojiblanca.

—Soy el quarterback del equipo del Campus. Naruto Namikaze invitó al equipo entero a la fiesta. Eso me incluye a mí.

Y, si no hubiese sido así, le habría invitado por ser uno de sus mejores amigos, pensó Hina. Su presencia allí estaba más que justificada. Pero no era esa la respuesta que quería oír.

—Te pregunto qué haces aquí, en la salita, ¿me estás... me estás siguiendo?

La mirada de Sasuke, fija en sus ojos, la hizo titubear. Aquellos ojos de un intenso color negro la seguían hechizando como el primer día. Y el brillo que vio en ellos, un brillo que conocía demasiado bien, la respondió. Sus palabras solo confirmaron su mirada.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Hina.

—Hinata. Para ti soy Hinata. Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, no Hina. Solo mi novio y mis amigos y amigas me llaman Hina. Y tú ya no eres ninguno de ellos.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos enseñando las palmas en gesto de paz. El brillo de su mirada se había transformado en una seria.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, Hinata. Una sola pregunta y me marcharé.

—No tengo porqué satisfacerte.

"Ya es tarde", quiso añadir, "Tres meses tarde".

Cruzó sus brazos alrededor del pecho pero los descruzó de inmediato al advertir que sus senos oprimidos evidenciaban demasiado su respirar angustiado.

Sasuke dio otro paso atrás. Hinata sabía lo que se proponía. Estaba dejándola espacio para que se calmase, lo cual era señal de respeto. Pero también la proporcionó una vista inmejorable de su esmoquin.

Le sentaba perfecto, eso era innegable. Pero cualquier harapo en su cuerpo le sentaría bien. Sasuke era alto y de hombros anchos y la chaqueta de su esmoquin parecía deslizarse por su pecho henchido. El contraste entre el negro del traje y el rubio de su cabello alborotado, era atrayente. Su mandíbula recta y su nariz levemente torcida solo añadían más detalles a un hombre que ninguna mujer podría calificar sino de espectacular. Incluso aquella pajarita algo inclinada contrastaba con su recio cuello. Hina se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando embelesada el cuerpo de Sasuke y bajó la mirada con apuro. Pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel hombre la había colmado de felicidad durante casi diez años. Se dijo que era natural que no pudiese apartar la vista de él.

—Te llamé varias veces al teléfono móvil. También al teléfono de la residencia de estudiantes, tus compañeras de habitación me decían que no estabas.

—Ya lo sé —respondió tras unos segundos, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. No quería mirarle a los ojos. Si miraba a aquellos brillantes ojos color negro caería sin remedio en su hechizo. Se giró hacia la mesa para llenarse de nuevo la copa de ponche. Necesitaba algo que la ayudase a mantener la serenidad y el alcohol era una buena opción.

—Solo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta, Hinata. Y dejaré de importunarte. No pensaré jamás en ti.

"Eso no será posible", pensó Hina. Ella misma lo había intentado y no dejaba de pensar en él. Cada mañana, al levantarse de la cama, él ocupaba su primer pensamiento. Añoraba sus enormes manos entrelazándose sobre su cintura, sus dedos enredándose entre su cabello. Y se maldecía a continuación por ello. Esa misma mañana había pensado en él. Y mañana por la mañana pensaría en él. Y volvería a maldecirse porque su mente jugase con ella como un gato acosando a un ratón.

Hina pensó angustiada que, si él lograba apartarla de sus pensamientos, quizá ella pudiese hacer lo mismo. Y vivir en paz.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo sabes bien, Hinata.

Claro que lo sabía. Perfectamente. Cada día no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta.

—¿Por qué te niegas a reconocer que me engañaste?

—Porque no lo hice, Sasuke. Te lo dije hace tres meses y aún lo mantengo. No espero que me creas, ni que confíes en mí. Si crees que soy… la zorra que tú crees, allá tú. Pero mi sola palabra debería bastarte, si alguna vez confiaste en ella.

Sasuke se adelantó hacia ella, acorralándola sobre la mesa de los licores. Su impulsividad era un arma de doble filo que la había llevado al culmen de la dicha y de la desdicha. La tomó de los brazos. La copa cayó al suelo, incapaz de ser sostenida por los dedos temblorosos de ella. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, a perderse en aquellas pupilas de una hondura indescriptible. Sus labios estaban separados solo por un espacio minúsculo y su aliento la quemaba. Se estremeció cuando acercó aún más su cara hacia la suya. Su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía escarbar en su interior y pensó, por un momento, que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, buscando una confirmación de su respuesta en el interior de su alma. Notó como sus labios rozaban los suyos. Su cuerpo era una madeja incontrolable, sujetado por unos brazos firmes y musculosos. Y el aroma de su colonia la envolvía y la embriagaba. Sus pensamientos eran como ráfagas luminosas que dejaban su mente abotargada. Solo su subconsciente era el dueño de su cuerpo en ese momento. Y, dominada por las emociones, solo tenía cabida una opción entre sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar entreabrir sus labios para buscar los de Sasuke. No era capaz de resistirse. Y, en el fondo, supo que tampoco él quería hacerlo.

**. . . . . . .**

Sakura Haruno sintió que algo no iba bien cuando se dio la vuelta y no encontró a Sasuke cerca de ella. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y un desagradable escalofrío la hizo estremecerse.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Se volvió hacia Ino con lentitud. La copa que sostenía entre sus manos vaciló y se le escurrió de entre los dedos. Bajó la vista para contemplar como la copa iba cayendo a cámara lenta, escurriéndose el champán de su interior, precipitándose hacia el suelo poco a poco.

"Algo no iba bien, definitivamente", pensó, "Maldita sea, algo iba horriblemente mal".

La copa cayó al suelo y se rompió en varios pedazos de cristal brillante.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino apartándose para que el champán no salpicase su vestido.

El ruido de la copa al romperse en el suelo fue ahogado por el murmullo incesante de la gente en la amplia sala y el grito de Ino solo provocó curiosidad en las personas que las rodaban e indiferencia en las que se encontraban más lejos.

Sakura subió la vista hacia Ino, recuperando el sentido de la realidad.

—Dime, Ino, ¿has visto a Sasuke?

—Claro que sí, boba, lo tienes ahí mismo..., vaya, creía que estaba allí... Lo vi antes charlando con Naruto, allí, en esa esquina —señaló Ino con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ahora vuelvo, Ino —murmuró Sakura dirigiéndose hacia el lugar señalado. Ino la sujetó del brazo suavemente.

—Estás pálida, Sakura, ¿ocurre algo con Sasuke? ¿Va todo bien entre vosotros?

Me temo que no, pensó para sí.

Sakura se disculpó varias veces al abrirse paso entre los grupos de invitados. A medida que se acercaba al rincón que había señalado Ino se fue dando cuenta que Sasuke no estaría allí. Era bastante más alto que la mayoría de los hombres y era fácil distinguirlo. En su paso había una urgencia que ella misma definiría como desesperación. Se recogió la falda larga del vestido que rozaba con el suelo; ya era complicado moverse con aquel vestido rojo de lentejuelas que dejaba uno de sus muslos al aire sin que se viesen rastros de ropa interior como para tener que andar deprisa en busca de su novio. Pero sabía que su alocada búsqueda tenía un sólido motivo.

Y cuando vio a Toneri Otsutsuki hablando con Naruto Namikaze y el Gobernador, el corazón se le detuvo.

Se paró en seco y abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Su mente relacionó la presencia de Toneri Otsutsuki con otra persona. Un rápido vistazo alrededor de los tres hombres le bastó para confirmar sus más terribles sospechas. No la veía cerca.

Respiró profundamente y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el grupo.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso, Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto Namikaze al verla llegar—. Ese vestido es...es... sencillamente espectacular.

Claro que lo era. Escote vertiginoso, hombros y espalda al aire y una pierna desnuda hasta casi la cintura. Pregonaba la ausencia de ropa interior y desbocaba la imaginación de cualquier hombre. Y las grandes luces de las lámparas de la amplia sala se reflejaban sobre las lentejuelas ayudando a crear un efecto deslumbrante que permitía reconocer cada curva de su anatomía. El propio Gobernador sonrió al verla y no se extrañó al ver su mirada recorrer su cuerpo entero con afán libidinoso.

Incluso su cabello rosa y recogido brillaba con flores de cerezo, que parecían juguetear entre los bucles de sus mechones.

El único que no sonrió al verla fue Toneri Otsutsuki. Tampoco ella tenía motivos para sonreír al verle, pero sus labios compusieron una sonrisa que hizo que los ojos masculinos brillaran de excitación. Ya sabía que era guapa. Pero no había venido a provocar sus excitadas y morbosas mentes masculinas.

—Naruto, Gobernador Jiraiya, disculpadme, pero me temo que tendré que robaros a Toneri durante unos instantes —dijo mientras tomaba al aludido del brazo.

—Róbeme después a mí —sonrió el Gobernador saludándola con la copa.

Sakura rió forzadamente ante la gracia del cuarentón mientras tiraba del brazo de Toneri.

—Maldita seas —masculló Toneri al alejarse unos metros—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que puede suponer la amistad del Gobernador para mi futuro?

—Cállate, Toneri —cortó ella encarándose hacia él, sin asomo de temor en sus ojos. Pensaba preguntarle directamente, pero dejó que fuese él quien hiciese la pregunta. Quería saber cuánto tiempo tardaba aquel cretino con ínfulas de grandeza en comprender la situación.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

—Espera, ¿has venido sola?

Cuatro segundos. Menudo compañero de complot. Cualquier otro habría tardado la mitad. Una mujer no habría necesitado ni un segundo. Y encima tenía la desfachatez de preguntar si había venido sola.

—Claro que no he venido sola, ¿crees que habría venido sola con este vestido que es todo escote?

La mente de Toneri Otsutsuki pareció por fin comprender porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego, tras mirar unos segundos a los ojos de Sakura, se bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó él limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. En su rostro solo cabía una sola expresión: terror.

—¿Sabes tú acaso dónde está Hinata? —respondió ella dando un paso hacia él.

Toneri no respondió, pero su silencio fue clarificador para ambos.

—Joder. Tenemos que... —murmuró Toneri dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la sala.

Sakura soltó un bufido y lo sujetó de nuevo del brazo.

—Hazme el favor de pararte a pensar un poco —tiró de su brazo para acercarlo a él. Sus caras se enfrentaron y quedaron separadas por escasos milímetros. Sakura clavó en él una mirada claramente ofensiva.

—Sé perfectamente dónde están, cretino. Ahora escúchame bien. Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que nos jugamos en esto. Mantén bien sujeta a partir de ahora a tu zorrita y yo haré lo mismo con Sasuke. Y espero que sea la última vez que nos cruzamos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Toneri la miró con dureza.

—No te atrevas a llamar a Hinata de esa manera, la única zorra aquí eres tú. Mas bien mantén tú al idiota de Sasuke lejos de Hina—dijo firme haciendo que ella entrecerrara los ojos, si no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer como buscar a Sasuke, ya se hubiera enterado.

—Lo que digas imbécil. Ellos nos pueden ver aparecer juntos. Aparecerás un poco más tarde, ¿entendido?

Sakura no esperó a que respondiese. Se dirigió directamente hacia la salita contigua, la única parte de aquella sala principal donde ella imaginaba que podría encontrarse algo de intimidad.

Pero la intimidad iba a desparecer pronto. Y ojalá no fuese demasiado tarde, rezó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de L. Jellyka, Adiós y hola. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3  
**

Un tímido contacto de labios bastó para desatar todo un torrente de recuerdos en Sasuke Uchiha. El aliento de Hinata era un sortilegio, una especie de elixir que doblegaba su voluntad y le mantenía sujeto a su cuerpo. Sasuke sabía que podía apoderarse de los labios de Hinata y el resto de su cuerpo con suma facilidad; sus manos sostenían un envoltorio corporal que estaba dispuesto a obedecer todos sus deseos. Hinata era suya y él se consideraba propiedad de ella, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Así había sido antes y nada parecía haber cambiado.

Quizá, pensó él, fuese mejor dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento y cerrar con un paréntesis aquellos tres meses de separación forzada, máxime cuando notaba su miembro arderle entre las piernas.

Pero, súbitamente, recordó el motivo de la rotura de su relación. Malditos recuerdos.

A su mente volvió con extrema fidelidad aquel instante en el que contempló atónito la fotografía tomada con un teléfono móvil y que mostraba a Hina besando a otro hombre. El recuerdo disparó las sensaciones surgidas y, estas, las emociones fatales. El engaño le volvió a envolver con su maligno abrazo y el saberse traicionado le golpeó duramente en la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. ¿Acaso era tan fácil hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Permitir que se riera de él de esa forma y luego caer en su red de nuevo? Ella seguía negando lo que él había visto con sus propios ojos. Y era algo que no entendía: ya no estaban saliendo, no había relación alguna entre ellos, ¿por qué seguía mintiéndole?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los hombros de Hinata hasta que ella soltó un gemido cargado de deseo. Al instante la soltó y se apartó dando un paso atrás. Casi la empujó sobre la mesa de los licores al separarse de ella. Una melancolía extrema se adueñó de su mente al haberse permitido sucumbir a su sortilegio.

—No, no, no —murmuró Sasuke más como disculpa que como negación.

Hinata llevó sus manos atrás y consiguió apoyarse en el borde de la mesa; temía que si no tuviera dónde agarrarse caería al suelo sin remedio. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin cesar y su mente estaba aún nublada por los ecos de aquel contacto fugaz, casi imaginado.

Solo fue un descuido, se dijo para mantenerse serena. Sasuke Uchiha había utilizado, de forma artera, aquel sentimiento latente que aún quedaba en ella para poderla manejar a su antojo, para tenerla entre sus brazos y hacer con ella lo que quisiera. No comprendía el motivo por el que, en el último instante antes de aposentar sus labios sobre los suyos, había dado marcha atrás. Quizá, y solo quizá, Sasuke tampoco deseaba poseerla de ese modo, aprovechándose de la debilidad de sus sentimientos.

Aunque aquel gesto caballeroso, viniendo de un hombre que la había ridiculizado y tachado de promiscua y mujerzuela, delante de una cafetería abarrotada de compañeros, se le antojaba un gesto sobrevalorado en alguien como Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos cuando se supo suficientemente serena para poder utilizar la mesa como asidero para mantenerse en pie. Quería ocultar el temblor que aún dominaban sus manos, el rugir de su corazón, el cosquilleo incesante en su vientre.

—Llamarte embustero sería quedarse corta —dijo con todo el aplomo del que era capaz. Aquel hombre le había hecho demasiado daño—. ¿Qué quieres de mí, acaso buscas la respuesta que quieres oír?

—Una respuesta a una acusación que jamás responderás. Pero ya sé cómo eres en realidad y sé de lo que eres capaz.

Hinata sintió como la sangre bullía en el interior de su pecho, junto con un fuerte dolor, odiaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, la lastimaban. Intentó calmarse pero aquello era demasiado para ella. No podía permitir que siguiese insultándola con toda impunidad.

—Si tan seguro estás de cómo soy en realidad, no deberías volver a acercarte a mí—dijo haciendo que algo se estremeciera en el Uchiha.

—Después de como esto no te extrañará que lo seas—dijo venoso haciendo que su corazón se rompiera, y por primera vez en la vida sintiera ganas de golpear a alguien.

Asestó un sonoro tortazo en la cara de su ex. El golpe no varió un solo milímetro el rostro de Sasuke. Su pasividad era un nuevo insulto, aún más cruel que el anterior. En sus ojos de color ónix vio el desprecio y el triunfo de haber confirmado un hecho: no tenía más palabras con las que negar su engaño. Le pareció ver en la comisura de sus labios el inicio de una sonrisa y aquello la enfureció aún más.

Levantó la mano para golpearle de nuevo, pero él la sujetó de la muñeca.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Hinata —masculló él apretando los dientes. Frunció el ceño y su mirada reflejó una emoción violenta que cortó la respiración de Hinata—. No tienes derecho a golpearme porque no puedas rebatir lo irrebatible.

Hinata ahogó un grito e intentó zafarse de la mano de Sasuke para golpearle con más fuerza si cabe.

Pero era una tarea fútil. Sasuke la tenía bien sujeta. Sus enormes manos no la causaban daño alguno, pero la tenían firmemente agarrada. Y aquella muestra de delicadeza la hacía detestarle más aún.

—¡Suéltame, Sasuke, suéltame! —gritó ella intentando zafarse. Estaba dispuesta a morder y arañar si fuese necesario, pero necesitaba separarse de él.

Sasuke la soltó alejándose de ella.

Hinata se sintió un despojo por el que no valía la pena luchar. Dio varios pasos mientras se frotaba la muñeca, aparentando dolor. Ardía en deseos de abalanzarse sobre él, golpearlo y arañarlo hasta ver en sus ojos un rastro de súplica. Quería hacerle ver cuán ruin era. Quería verle sufrir, mendigar un perdón que ella jamás otorgaría. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, era un hombre orgulloso.

Notó como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Y eso la carcomió por dentro aún más. Desprotegida y desvalida. Era injusto, maldita sea, era injusto.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —gritó con voz rota— ¿Por qué me haces tanto daño? ¡Solo déjame en paz!

Cuando la primera lágrima brilló en la mejilla de Hinata, Sasuke sintió como se le revolvían las tripas. Tragó saliva. Las piernas le temblaron y sus dedos vibraron. Sintió como su boca se le secaba al instante; le faltaba el aire. Igual que si le hubieran golpeado con arrolladora fuerza en su estómago. Al oír el primer sollozo de Hinata, sintió la piel de su cara enrojecerse y sus orejas inflamarse. Parpadeaba sin cesar y le picaba el cabello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

No supo qué hacía. Su cuerpo se movió solo, sin que él tuviese el control. Se sentía un diminuto punto de consciencia dentro de un enorme cuerpo que actuaba por sí solo.

Abrazó a Hinata sin pensarlo. Ella recogió sus brazos sobre su pecho para apartarlo mientras sentía sus lágrimas humedeciéndole el cuello de la camisa. Se revolvió bajo sus brazos, pero él no los apartó. No entendía por qué la estaba consolando, no entendía el motivo de aquel impulso protector.

—Maldito, maldito —susurraba ella mientras forcejeaba.

Tampoco Hinata supo por qué decidió dejar de luchar y termino por ceñir y recogerse sobre el pecho de Sasuke. No sabía la razón pero en ese momento se sintió realmente protegida tras aquellos fuertes brazos.

¿Por qué aquel hombre tenía tal poder sobre ella, qué mal había hecho para sufrir tal destino?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada porqué dominaba su cuerpo. Pero solo vio como unos ojos color negro parpadeaban con rapidez, incapaces de contener unas lágrimas inminentes. Y luego le besó.

Fue un contacto efímero. Un contacto que él no esperaba y que ella no había planeado. Era un contacto que presagiaba algo que ninguno de los dos quería pero que ambos necesitaban. Un beso que era una invitación al perdón. A la aceptación de algo irremediable. No cabía posible discusión, solo dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

—Sasuke, cariño, ¿estás aquí? —oyeron.

Se separaron justo antes de que Sakura apareciese en la salita.

—Sasuke, querido, ¿qué hacías...? —Sakura calló bruscamente al ver a Hinata. Su cara reflejó una tensión incontrolable—. Hola, Hinata, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi novio?

—Hola Sakura, solo estábamos hablando—dijo Sasuke.

—Por supuesto, ya lo veo—sonrió Sakura acercándose a él. —No me estrás siendo infiel—dijo mientras se interponía entre Sasuke y Hinata y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos—. Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando.

Le besó apretando su boca contra la suya, explorando el interior con toda meticulosidad mientras ceñía su cadera a la cintura de él, restregándose sin recato alguno. Dejó que una de las piernas se doblase ligeramente, alzando el tacón del suelo.

Hina contempló el profundo beso de reojo.

"No va a afectarme", se dijo, "no va a afectarme". Pero cuando vio como las manos de Sasuke, guiadas por las de Sakura, se cerraban sobre las nalgas de ella, una sonrisa frustrante asomó a sus labios.

"Es patético", pensó mientras veía como los dedos de él asían la carne turgente de otra mujer. Era patético aquel sentimiento de perdón que había surgido de su interior, patético su interés por olvidar el incidente hacía tres meses, patético aquel furor que la recorría entera el estómago, anhelando que aquellos dedos oprimiesen su cuerpo y no el de Sakura.

Se acercó hasta la mesa de los licores para recoger su bolso. El beso aún continuaba. Carraspeó irritada al saberse totalmente ignorada. Ambos se separaron y la miraron.

—Yo me marcho —dijo en voz baja.

—No, por dios, Hinata —sonrió Sakura entornando los ojos—. Lamentaría haber interrumpido una conversación. Por cierto, ¿de qué estabais hablando?

—No... no... —las palabras titubearon en la boca de Hinata. Apretó fuerte el bolso contra su vientre.

—Nada importante, cariño —salió al paso Sasuke. Levantó ligeramente los dedos del trasero de Sakura cuando notó un movimiento fugaz de la mirada de Hinata sobre sus manos.

—¿Nada importante? —susurró Sakura volviéndose hacia Sasuke y depositando varios besos minúsculos en su cuello.

"Nada importante, en efecto", pensó Hinata. Se alejó de ellos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Casi se topa de bruces con Toneri.

—Hina, tesoro mío, te estaba buscando, ¿dónde estabas?

—Sirviéndome una copa.

Toneri carraspeó al ver a Sasuke y Sakura besándose de nuevo.

Luego volvió su mirada hacia Hina. Ella mantenía la vista lejos de la pareja.

—¿Y la copa?

Hina dio un respingo y miró a Toneri sonriendo.

Esto no puede estar ocurriendo, se dijo. No solo la velada estaba saliendo patas arriba sino que, al final, habría de convencerse de que, en verdad, era una promiscua y una mujerzuela.

—Me encontré con Sasuke, conversamos y..., bueno se me olvidó coger la copa.

Toneri le devolvió una mirada grave para luego mirar a Sasuke con un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos. O, al menos, así se lo pareció a Hinata.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? No puedo dejar de saludar al mejor quarterback del equipo —la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con firmeza hacia la pareja que aún continuaba besándose—. Ven cariño, ven conmigo.

Hinata ofreció poca resistencia. Por nada del mundo querría estar un segundo más en aquella salita. Pero debía mantener una compostura hacia su novio Toneri. Como si él la leyese los pensamientos, la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a mirar de cerca el lujurioso beso y a oír los gemidos de ambos al respirar apasionadamente.

Se plantaron enfrente de la pareja y Toneri aguardó durante cinco eternos segundos para terminar por carraspear, atrayendo la atención.

Sasuke y Sakura le miraron. Tenían los rostros enrojecidos y sus labios húmedos aún parecían contener ecos de un beso placentero.

Hinata bajó la vista, avergonzada.

—Disculpad que os interrumpa, chicos, pero me he dicho: "Hey, ¿no es ese Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor quarterback del Campus?" Tenía que saludarte, de verdad, gracias a ti ganamos la liga la temporada pasada.

Toneri introdujo una mano entre la pareja para poder coger la mano de Sasuke y estrecharla con vigor. Si el gesto fue arrogante, las palabras que le siguieron fueron como mazazos sobre Hinata.

—Tu chica debe ser Sakura —ni siquiera la miró. Siguió estrechando con renovado vigor la mano de Sasuke—. Es un honor, de verdad. ¡Qué daría por tener tus brazos y tus piernas! Bueno, algo sí compartimos —Toneri sujetó con fuerza la cintura de Hina—. Supongo que conocerás a mi novia Hinata, ¿verdad? Ya sé que antes era tuya, pero ahora me pertenece a mí.

—Quieres decir que estáis saliendo juntos... —matizó Sasuke mirando a Hina. Ella no despegaba la vista del suelo. Adivinó que su cara estaría ahora profundamente ruborizada.

—No, Sasuke, no. Cuando digo que Hina me pertenece es porque Hina es mía.

"En cierto modo", pensó ella, "tiene razón". El vestido es suyo, los zapatos son suyos, el bolso es suyo. Incluso el peinado lo había pagado él. Se podía decir que el maniquí que era en ese momento era propiedad de Toneri Otsutsuki.

Sakura fue testigo del enfrentamiento de miradas de los dos hombres. Supo que, de un momento a otro, iban a abalanzarse uno sobre el otro y despedazarse. Y la corpulencia de Sasuke y la cabeza que le sacaba a Toneri presagiaban una pelea sumamente corta y humillante. El muy idiota lo iba a estropear todo.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil sonó providencialmente. Era el de Toneri. Se sacó el aparato del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Toneri Otsutsuki al aparato, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hinata sintió como sus piernas no podían más. Por suerte, el saludo típico de Toneri al responder una llamada la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke se cabreó por ello, y ajena a todo se agarró a su brazo.

Toneri escuchó durante unos instantes. Luego se dirigió a Sasuke y le palmeó en el cuello.

—Ánimo, chaval, sigue jugando así.

El albino se dio media vuelta, agarró bien fuerte a Hinata y marchó. Hina parecía un fardo en sus brazos, un pelele sin voluntad. Sasuke apretó el puño. Había estado a punto de perder el control. Unos segundos más tarde y aquel desgraciado hubiese tenido que salir de la fiesta con una cara nueva.

Un tenso silencio apareció una vez que Toneri y Hinata atravesaron la puerta.

—Un tipo interesante ese Toneri, ¿verdad, cariño? —comentó Sakura besando el cuello de Sasuke. Sus manos descendieron hacia el paquete del chico y apresaron sobre el pantalón la verga hinchada.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los besos de Sakura y de su mano sobre su miembro.

Otro pensamiento ocupaba su mente por completo, esa ligera sonrisa que ella le había dado cuando el chico había contestado al teléfono.

**. . . . . . .**

Sakura estaba cansada de sonreír. Estaba cansada de poner buena cara a la sarta de estupideces que iba oyendo en cada grupo de compañeros de universidad, profesores, políticos en ciernes, jugadores de beisbol y las respectivas parejas de cada uno de ellos. Estaba cansada de que todas las miradas masculinas bajasen de sus ojos hacia el contorno de su trasero o su muslo desnuda. Estaba cansada de aquella fiesta.

En ese momento estaba con un grupo de hombres que la miraban como lobos hambrientos. En cualquier otro momento habría incluso disfrutado de la atracción indudable que sus curvas provocaban en las mentes simples de los hombres, pero ahora no.

El grupo de hombres parecían conversar sobre los métodos de enseñanza, de quién iba a ganar la liga este año, de tal o cual equipo que había fichado a ese jugador estrella del que todos hablaban, de las elecciones al decanato. No sabía cómo había ido a parar donde aquel grupo. Dos cuarentones, uno con pelo canoso y otro con barba de chivo, y dos jóvenes de su edad, uno un jugador de béisbol frustrado y el otro era un estudiante de último curso de carrera. Hablaban y hablaban. Y ella asentía con cada explicación y sonreía ante aquello que sonaba gracioso y miraba hacia tal o cual persona que uno de los cuatro señalaba para reafirmar sus palabras. Pero lo gracioso del asunto eran sus miradas: cuando miraban a otro, la trayectoria de su mirada siempre pasaba por ella. Aunque se dirigiesen hacia el compañero de al lado, ella siempre resultaba alcanzada por aquel cruzar de miradas. Era como un lugar de repostaje. Culo, muslo, cara, cabello. "Eso es", pensó para sí, "soy una zona de repostaje, una cara bonita y un cuerpo curvilíneo donde recrear la mirada y la imaginación para luego volver al tema de la conversación".

Detestaba incluso la tenue excitación que comenzaba a sentir.

—Disculparme, voy a estirar un poco las piernas con un paseo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Odiaba aquellas fiestas. Las odiaba con toda su alma. De entre los cientos de invitados allí apiñados en la gran sala de la mansión de los Namikaze, solo conocía a cuatro docenas a lo sumo. Y todos ellos parecían haberse escondido porque, caminando entre los grupos, se dio cuenta que ninguna cara le resultaba familiar.

Al menos le quedaban, al fondo a la derecha, los grupos de jugadores de beisbol cuyos cuerpos conocía a la perfección, así como ellos el suyo.

Entre ellos estaría Sasuke.

Por el camino fue abordada literalmente por Ino. Chocó con ella.

Llevaba una copa de champán en cada mano y le tendió una de ellas.

—Por fin te encuentro —rió su amiga. Al fijarse en su mirada algo descolocada, comprendió que había bebido más que suficiente por aquella noche—. Es condenadamente difícil encontrar a alguien con quien charlar a gusto en esta maldita fiesta.

—Dímelo a mí. Los tíos solo parecen mirarme para adivinar de qué color lo tengo y, entre la política, el deporte a la universidad, estoy saturada de información que no entiendo y que no quiero entender.

Las dos rieron a gusto.

—Estos tacones me están matando, te lo juro —murmuró Ino apoyándose en el hombro de Sakura y levantando un pie—. No sé cómo te las arreglas para ir siempre con esos tacones en clase. Bueno, en clase y en cualquier parte; creo que aún no te he visto nunca con zapatillas o zapatos planos.

Sakura sonrió condescendiente. Sus tobillos estaban a punto de desencajarse, pero debía mantener su imagen pública de mujer sofisticada y elegante.

—Pues no sé qué decirte, Ino. Supongo que unas pueden y otras... pues no.

Dejó la frase sin terminar para molestar aún más a su amiga. De repente, ya no quería seguir estando a su lado, su amistada ya no era relevante. Ino acumulaba unos kilos de más que hacían que sus caderas se pronunciasen demasiado y ese cabello suyo tan claro, tan salvaje desentonaba demasiado con el suyo, uno de doscientos dólares que acompañó de una limpieza de cutis y una depilación oriental. Además, se rumoreaba que Ino se había enfadado con sus padres y éstos iban a cancelar todas sus tarjetas de crédito. Eso significaba que dispondría de menos dinero para comprar ropa y su aspecto general descendería hasta el grado de una estudiante becaria. Y Ino era como ella: no tenía más conocimientos en la vida que saber cómo emplear su cuerpo para empinar una verga lo más rápido y alto posible.

Además, Sakura solo se codeaba con lo mejor de lo mejor. No permitiría que su caché social se viese deslucido por Ino, una chica del montón. De repente pensó qué ocurriría si también sus padres le cancelasen todas sus tarjetas de crédito. Se vería obligada a aceptar un trabajo a media jornada para poder mantener un estilo de vida que no se acercaría, con mucho, al actual.

Su corazón se detuvo, agónico, ante aquella perspectiva. Pero luego sonrió. Ella no se podría ver en aquella situación. Imposible.

Sus padres eran lo bastante manipulables para permitir sus caprichos y lo bastante ricos para importarles el importe de cualquier compra que ella hiciera. Aparte de lo suficientemente idiotas para importarles con cuántos chicos se había acostado ya.

—Oye, Ino, ¿has visto a Sasuke por allá? —preguntó señalando hacia los grupos del fondo a la derecha.

Aunque tuviese unos altos tacones, la altura de los hombres era demasiada para poder atisbar por encima de sus cabezas.

—Creo que lo vi saliendo hacia la terraza que da a la playa.

Su corazón volvió a detenerse. Y esta vez las perspectivas no pintaban nada bien. La playa. Quiso preguntar a Ino si iba con alguien. Pero supuso que el rictus sorprendido de su cara ya era motivo suficiente para despertar los recelos de Ino.

—¿Cuándo lo viste?

—Hará un cuarto de hora, más o menos. ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

"Maldita sea. Maldita sea esta estúpida fiesta. Maldita sea esa mala puta de Hinata. Maldito sea el estúpido de Toneri. Malditos sean todos".

Ni siquiera se excusó ante Ino cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió al fondo de la sala a la izquierda, donde se encontraba el Gobernador. A su lado, como una polilla rondando una lámpara, se encontraría el mequetrefe de Toneri. Se apostaba un polvo sin protección a que allí encontraría a ese tarugo.

Se internó entre las personas a toda prisa. Pidió varias veces perdón y tuvo que recogerse la cola del vestido para ir más deprisa, sin importarla sentir como su entrepierna se aireaba con la brisa de su carrera.

Aquella carrera desesperada era un calco exacto de otra hecha hacía poco más de una hora. Y eso la enfurecía insoportablemente.

"No puede ser", se dijo apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, no puede ser, "Por tu bien espero, Toneri Otsutsuki, que tengas a tu putilla bien atada y a tus pies".

A medida que iba acercándose, Sakura se iba convenciendo de que sus peores temores se iban a hacer realidad. Y, cuánto más lo pensaba, más rápidos eran sus pasos, más fruncido estaba su ceño, más agria su expresión.

Cuando encontró a Toneri estaba solo. Aunque en el fondo esperaba un milagro y había aceptado la fatal realidad, al verlo sin Hinata, revoloteando entre el Gobernador y el Decano como la polilla que era, sintió como el aire escapaba de su pecho y el corazón le latía imparable.

Un rápido vistazo a los grupos de alrededor, sin encontrar a la mujer que más odiaba en ese momento, bastó para confirmarla lo que ya era evidente. Se bajó la falda para ocultar su entrepierna con un tirón angustioso.

Toneri se fijó en ella. Esta vez solo le tomó un segundo sumar dos y dos en su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor con expresión funesta. Apretó los puños y entornó los ojos. Se disculpó de nuevo ante el Gobernador y el Decano cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura iba a acercarse a él.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser escaneada lúbricamente de nuevo por las miradas de los dos cuarentones. De todos modos, era consciente de haber mostrado el triángulo de su sexo a media fiesta con aquella carrera.

—¿Dónde está tu chacal? —masculló Toneri evitando mirarla y escrutando con la mirada a su alrededor. No quería mirarla de frente y tener que soportar aquella mirada de un azul gélido y recriminador.

—Mi chacal estará con tu zorra, maldito estúpido —espetó dando un paso hacia él. Toneri tuvo que mirarla de frente y asumir su parte de culpa —. Y, si no me equivoco, esos dos andarán en la playa en este momento.

—¿En la playa? —Toneri retrocedió un paso. También Sakura se había descuidado y había perdido de vista a su novio. Pero, qué supiese dónde se encontraban en ese momento, le hizo temer a aquella mujer de vestido provocativo con lentejuelas rojas y escotes vertiginosos— ¿Qué hacen en la playa?

Sakura suspiró con desánimo. Aún no comprendía cómo había aceptado formar parte de un plan ideado por un descerebrado como Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Ya estoy jodidamente harta —siseó volviendo a estrechar el espacio entre ellos dando un paso hacia él—. Me vas a hacer cabrear, malnacido y, entonces, sí que vas a enterarte de quién es Sakura Haruno.

Toneri tragó saliva. Conocía muy bien la alargada sombra que la familia Haruno extendía sobre el Campus. Pero también sabía que los Otsutsuki no se quedaban atrás. Dio un paso más hacia ella para que sus cuerpos quedaran muy juntos.

—Escúchame bien, señorita Haruno "zorra" —murmuró verdaderamente furioso, usando el mote oficioso que la chica tenía entre sus amigos—. Ahora mismo vamos a ir a la playa. Tú te llevas a Sasuke de esta fiesta y yo a Hinata. Y no quiero volver a verte ni a ti ni a él, ¿ha quedado claro?

Sakura inspiró varias veces llenando su pecho de aire. El aliento de Toneri Otsutsuki la provocaba nauseas, su perfume la revolvía el estómago y su mirada desafiante parecía clamar a los cuatro vientos que su cara fuese golpeada.

Ninguno de los dos parpadeó mientras Toneri soportaba la presión de los ojos de Sakura sobre los suyos y Sakura pugnaba por no desfallecer ante la penetrante mirada del chico. Al final ella cedió y desvió la mirada. De ningún modo se consideraba derrotada, era más bien un recurso para evitar la confrontación y poner remedio a su mutua y apurada situación.

—Vamos, sígueme —dijo él con tono ufano por saberse vencedor.

Se dirigieron hacia la terraza que daba a la playa.

En cuanto salieron al exterior, la noche los envolvió. Un reguero de truenos lejanos se oyeron a lo lejos mientras el rumor de unas olas encabritadas se imponían a la algarabía de la fiesta que dejaban atrás.

Varios grupos se arracimaban ente grandes antorchas de exterior que iluminaban el jardín lateral y que proporcionaban algo de luz y calor en el ambiente oscuro y destemplado.

Sin embargo, más allá del jardín, la oscuridad se adueñaba de la arena de la playa y, aunque varias luces dispersas proporcionaban un mínimo de visibilidad, varias figuras oscuras que paseaban por la playa privada reducían la posibilidad de encontrar a Sasuke y a Hinata fácilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de L. Jellyka, Adiós y hola. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**

La arena húmeda se acomodaba a sus pies descalzos con sugerentes caricias. Cada paso que daba era un estímulo relajante que diluía sus pensamientos. El aroma salino impregnaba cada molécula de aire y el fuerte oleaje rompía en olas largas y chispeantes que traían una espuma que rezumaba salitre con cada inspiración que tomaba.

Se detuvo unos instantes a sondear la negrura del Océano Pacífico. Era una noche ya avanzada. Quizá fuesen ya las doce o la una de la madrugada.

La oscuridad inmensa que se extendía en el mar se rompía cada pocos segundos, con relámpagos que iluminaban el mar embravecido y las nubes grisáceas. Los hilos de luz saltaban desgajándose entre nube y nube y se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

De vez en cuando llegaban, en forma de retazos inconexos, sonidos procedentes de la mansión cercana. Conversaciones, risas y fragmentos de música. Las hogueras lejanas, a unos doscientos metros, iluminaban un jardín que se iba despoblando de invitados a medida que la sensación de lluvia inminente se iba afianzando. También el frío venido del mar helaba el aire y disuadía a todo aquel que esperase disponer de un lugar alejado del bullicio de la fiesta en busca de intimidad. La fachada trasera de la mansión estaba iluminada por focos en el suelo, incidiendo sobre la fachada y los laterales, mostrando una mansión del siglo XVIII restaurada y mantenida por la familia Namikaze.

Quería escapar de allí. Salir de aquel lugar de politiqueo y rumores, de tratos bisbiseados y pactos sellados con risas y miradas entornadas. De mujeres sofisticadas que mostraban más carne y encantos que en la sección de carnicería de un supermercado. Quería volver a casa y olvidarse de todo, de todos, quería meterse en la cama y dormir plácidamente, al margen del mundo exterior. Dormir y no despertar en mucho tiempo.

La lluvia comenzó de repente. Había sido augurada por los nubarrones pero llegó de forma inesperada, como un manto extendiéndose sobre aquella playa privada, esparciéndose como la sábana que se ahueca en la cama y luego se aposenta despacio. Los relámpagos se sucedían cada vez con mayor frecuencia y comenzaban a descender hacia el mar.

Las pocas personas que quedaban en la playa corrieron hacia la mansión buscando un refugio contra la lluvia. Era una lluvia gruesa y espesa, y hacía aún más peligroso caminar sobre la arena húmeda, a merced de los dubitativos relámpagos, y no tanto por el aguacero.

Por eso, cuando vio a la figura solitaria, iluminada unos instantes por un relámpago que cayó a varios kilómetros de la costa sobre una ola, corrió hacia ella para advertir a él o a ella que debía ponerse a cubierto de inmediato.

Se sobresaltó al advertir que la figura corría también a su encuentro. El intenso oleaje acompañó sus pisadas crujiendo sobre la arena. Un relámpago certero iluminó la figura cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Era Hinata. El trueno ensordecedor acompañó su estupor y ambos se estremecieron al notar el aire vibrar con el potente sonido. Llevaba las sandalias de la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata, estás loca? Tienes que volver adentro, los relámpagos están cayendo muy cerca.

—Lo mismo podría yo recriminarte, Uchiha-san. Corría para avisarte también.

El siguiente relámpagos los iluminaron débilmente, cayendo lejos de la costa. Sasuke contuvo la respiración al contemplar el cabello empapado de Hinata. Había deshecho el recogido de su peinado y, ahora sueltos, los mechones finos lamían su cuello y sus hombros como si acariciasen su piel. Su vestido estaba empapado y sus pechos estaban perfectamente definidos, coronados por unos bultos erizados y alzados por unos brazos cruzados que se agitaban espasmódicos clamando unas migajas de calor.

Cerró los ojos para ocultar aquella visión divina y se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin para cubrir con ella a Hinata. Ella no dijo nada al principio y tampoco ofreció resistencia al gesto. Solo le miró con aquellos grandes ojos que reflejaron otro relámpago aún más lejano. Su cara estaba húmeda por la lluvia pero la palidez de su piel contrastaba con el enrojecimiento alrededor de sus ojos. Sasuke musitó un agradecimiento por aquella lluvia que ocultaba las lágrimas que aún afloraban en sus ojos perlados.

—Gracias —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sus labios temblaban y su mentón acusaba un estremecimiento que a Sasuke le resultó insoportable. La lluvia remitía poco a poco pero notó como su camisa se reducía a una tela finísima que se amoldaba a su pecho y su espalda. Ella contempló el cuerpo musculoso y entreabrió sus labios.

A Sasuke le resultó lo más parecido a una súplica.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó. Ningún pensamiento surgió de su cerebro, solo el instinto y el impulso de hacer algo que ansiaba con toda su alma. Hinata estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo y correspondió a su beso.

Un trueno muy lejano fue el único testigo de aquel beso.

—Aún te sigue gustando caminar bajo la lluvia.

—Claro que sí. Solo han pasado tres meses, ¿acaso voy a cambiar mis pequeños placeres en sólo tres meses?

—Yo diría que sí; hoy te he visto diferente. Nunca imaginé que te pondrías un vestido tan... tan...

Hina le miró mientras seguían caminando por la playa. Sasuke no la devolvió la mirada, seguía con la vista fija al frente. La lluvia que caía era ahora fina, casi una caricia que humedecía sus rostros con diminutas gotas. Hinata pensó que quizá la lluvia era también la causante de la intensa humedad que mojaba su ropa interior. Las nubes se alejaban y el cielo negro y estrellado se iba vislumbrando en claros cada vez más grandes. La luna menguante hizo acto de presencia durante unos instantes y proporcionó una visión momentánea de la playa desierta. Incluso las olas parecían haber perdido gran parte de su empuje y ahora llegaban a la arena con poca espuma.

—Que parezco una cualquiera, querías decir, ¿verdad? —retomó la frase Hinata con amargura—. Es cierto, nunca habría escogido este vestido para venir a la fiesta. A decir verdad, ni siquiera habría acudido a la fiesta de no ser por Toneri.

Sasuke la miró. Evitó pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Antes lo había hecho y ella se había apartado para, con una suave reprimenda en su mirada, advertirle que nada había cambiado entre ellos. En su lugar, Sasuke alzó el cuello de la chaqueta del esmoquin en el que ella se acurrucaba para proteger su cuello del relente. Su cabello estaba aún húmedo y sus dedos se deslizaban por él como en una superficie de mármol, dura y fría. El contacto despertó en él recuerdos de antaño, recuerdos imborrables que no fueron, como otras veces, empañados por los acontecimientos de hacía tres meses. Recuerdos de una ducha compartida donde la esponja caía al suelo sin ser utilizada para ser sustituida por manos y labios vibrantes.

—Me da lo mismo —murmuró él de repente, dando un paso largo y deteniéndose frente a Hinata—. Me da lo mismo lo que ocurriese. Me he dado cuenta de que si tú no estás a mi lado...

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de él.

—Basta Sasuke, por favor —dijo en voz baja.

El corazón de Sasuke latía apresurado, impulsivo como su dueño, advirtió Hinata. El calor que emanaba de los pectorales era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo. Lo único en que pensaba era en refugiarse entre sus brazos y apoyar su cara en su pecho acogedor, sentir como sus manos le acariciasen el cuello y las mejillas y el cabello, revolverse sonriente entre aquella agradable tibieza, para luego tumbarlo sobre la arena y acurrucarse entre él, como subida a una balsa que se desliza por un río tumultuoso. Pero no podía ser.

Apartó la mano con pesar del pecho de Sasuke.

—Yo te quiero con... —insistió Sasuke.

—No sigas, por favor —suplicó Hina esquivándole y reanudando el paseo—. Todo ha cambiado, ¿no lo comprendes? Tú tienes a Sakura y yo a...

A chico que no amaba y que muy probable no lo haría nunca porque su corazón solo le pertenecía a él, pensó desolada. Toneri la habían comprado con regalos y ahora, viéndose como un trofeo en sus manos, se sentía asqueada consigo misma. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta aquel extremo.

Sasuke suspiró y caminó hasta alcanzarla.

"Más juntos que nunca pero más separados que antes", se lamentó él. Hinata tenía razón: no podía encerrar estos tres meses entre unos paréntesis, como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Era un iluso por atreverse a dejar que esa ilusión avivase su esperanza. Él estaba dispuesto a perdonar, a olvidar, a cerrar los ojos y permitir que el tiempo borrase aquella fotografía de ella en un teléfono móvil, una fotografía en la que Hinata besaba a otro hombre. Ni siquiera la cara se la veía bien porque la imagen estaba borrosa, pero el vestido que ella llevaba era inconfundible: el mismo con el que se presentó en el café al día siguiente cuando acudió a la cita. Recuerda que aquel vestido fue como una burla, una forma cruel de reírse de su ingenuidad.

—Fue por tu vestido, ¿sabes? —murmuró Sasuke.

Hina lo miró avergonzada.

—Lo ha elegido Toneri, no yo. No me juzgues por unos escotes o una falda corta. Ni siquiera estas sandalias son idea mía; fíjate en los tacones —dijo alzándolas—, no hay mujer que ande derecha sobre estos cuchillos tras dos horas de pie.

—No, Hina. Me refiero al vestido que llevabas aquel día, en la cafetería.

Hina sonrió a medias. Aquel vestido sí que era de su estilo, de falda amplia y estampado alegre de flores. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a ponérselo: llevaba asociados demasiados recuerdos funestos.

—No he vuelto a usarlo. Tampoco supe dónde lo habías comprado para devolverlo y darte el dinero.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso.

—Hinata, yo nunca te regalé ningún vestido. Tampoco ese.

Ella se detuvo y él la imitó.

—Ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprar un esmoquin, este es alquilado. Ojalá hubiese tenido alguna vez dinero suficiente para comprarte un vestido, tú lo sabes, o un collar bonito. Me sorprende que digas que te lo regalé yo.

—Pero él me dijo...

Hinata cerró la boca. No debía haber dicho eso en voz alta.

Comprendió que era tarde cuando Sasuke se giró hacia ella y la miró con expresión grave.

—¿Él? ¿Quién es él, de quién hablas, Hina?

No puede ser, pensó Hinata. No, no puede ser. No puede haber ocurrido todo por un simple y artero plan. Quizá una sola respuesta pudiese confirmar sus sospechas.

—Sasuke, quiero que me respondas a una pregunta con total sinceridad, ¿vale?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que me digas quién te regaló el vestido.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Bajó la mirada y contempló atemorizada los manos de Sasuke cerrase en dos puños que iban adquiriendo una dureza creciente. Era igual de rápido de mente que ella, también habría adivinado el complot al que ambos habían sido sometidos.

—Dime por lo que más quieras cuándo viste aquella foto.

Sasuke negó de nuevo.

—No, no. Dime quién fue.

"¿Y dejar que destroces tu vida, mi amor?", pensó Hinata, "Ni lo sueñes".

—¿Cuándo te enseñaron esa fotografía, Sasuke? Dímelo y yo te diré quién me regaló el vestido —mintió.

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y ella se estremeció al notar la fuerza con la que la sostenía. Sabía que él solo la obligaba a hablar primero; no tuvo dudas de que, pronunciando el gemido más tenue, él la soltaría al instante.

Pero se mantuvo firme y le miró a los ojos, desafiante. "Tú primero, Sasuke".

—¡Dios! —gritó él al mar.

Hinata era condenadamente frustrante de convencer. Conocía perfectamente a la peliazul. Ella jamás daría su brazo a torcer si sabía que tenía razón. Y, casi siempre la tenía.

—El día anterior —musitó tras unos segundos. La soltó y se cruzó de brazos, girándose en dirección a las olas—. Me enseñaron la fotografía el día anterior.

Hinata contuvo la respiración y exhaló de golpe, sin poder creer la mezquindad que la confesión de Sasuke otorgaba al que le había regalado el vestido.

Quiso llorar de rabia. Quiso llorar al sentir que aquel despreciable ser la había robado tres meses de su vida, de una vida junto al hombre que seguía amando con toda su alma.

Una nube oscura ocultó en ese momento la luna menguante. Las sombras los envolvieron a ambos. Oyeron unas pisadas lejanas y Hinata y Sasuke se giraron hacia la fuente de aquellos sonidos.

Ambos sabían quiénes se acercaban.

Cuando Toneri y Sakura llegaron a su lado, ninguno de ellos pronunció una palabra.

Tras varios segundos, Sakura les gritó:

—¿Estáis locos o qué? Podíais haber sido alcanzados por un rayo, maldita sea.

La luna menguante apareció de nuevo e iluminó con su tenue brillo la playa. La lluvia había desaparecido y el rumor de las olas era la única melodía que las cuatro personas en la playa podían oír. El grito anterior de Sasuke les había proporcionado a Toneri y Sakura el lugar exacto y, sin él, habría sido casi imposible encontrar nada en aquel paraje.

—Venga, Hina, nos vamos —dijo Toneri dando un paso hacia ella y cogiéndola de la mano.

El brusco tirón hizo que la muchacha ahogara un gemido y levantara terrones de arena húmeda con sus pies.

Sasuke contempló el rudo espectáculo con los dientes apretados.

—Toneri, espera —musitó Hinata oponiéndose a avanzar en dirección a la mansión—. La chaqueta.

—¿Chaqueta, de qué hablas? —masculló irritado. La arena húmeda estaba ensuciando los bajos de sus pantalones y también se había introducido por dentro de sus mocasines; era realmente incómodo.

Entonces se fijó en la chaqueta del esmoquin que cubría a su novia. Una chaqueta negra, de hombreras anchas y rectas. Hinata se la estaba quitando con cuidado cuando él la agarró y la arrugó entre sus dedos. La tela aún estaba ligeramente húmeda. El tacto le recordó a algo blando y viscoso, como la piel de un pútrido reptil.

La miró unos instantes. No podía creerlo. Aquella chaqueta representaba algo más que un gesto de cortesía o caballerosidad. Era una declaración de intenciones, su dueño lo retaba. Quería apoderarse de lo que era suyo.

Apretó la mano de su novia y la miró enfurecido. Hinata no le devolvió la mirada, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el mar. Toneri gimió desconsolado. Hinata parecía avergonzada. Y en su rostro encontró, en aquel mentón fruncido, la añoranza de un recuerdo lejano.

"Maldita sea", se dijo, "¿Por qué habría tenido que fijarme en esta mujer? Está claro que jamás será mía. Podré tenerla a mi lado siempre que la colme de regalos, pero su cabeza y su corazón nunca serán míos. No me apoyará en nada de lo que haga, solo pondrá buena cara, una bonita sonrisa y lucirá su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que tampoco será mío" Pero la quería, la quería tanto que lo volvía loco.

Toneri Otsutsuki cada vez se iba enfureciendo más y más a medida que el aquel mentón fruncido iba convenciéndole de que solo tendría la cáscara de Hinata, pero no su interior. Y la chaqueta de tacto pútrido que sostenía en su mano era la causante. Era un símbolo del robo de algo que era de su propiedad. Aunque él sólo fuese propietario de la cáscara. Y delante de él tenía al ladrón.

Tiró la chaqueta a los pies de Sasuke.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi novia! —vociferó.

Sasuke gruñó y le miró con expresión burlona mientras se agachaba a por la chaqueta.

Era el colmo de la arrogancia. Se reía de él en su propia cara. Le robaba lo suyo y no mostraba ningún respeto.

—Maldito cabrón —siseó lanzándose sobre él.

El ataque fue fulgurante y Sasuke no se lo esperaba. Toneri se lo llevó por delante y ambos cayeron a la arena, rodando uno sobre otro. Ambos acusaron sendos puñetazos que rozaron sus caras tratando de doblegar al adversario y situarlo bajo él.

Sakura chilló angustiada al ver la salvaje pelea. La camisa de Sasuke, húmeda y fina, se desgarró por la costura de un hombro mientras la chaqueta de Toneri se manchaba de arena y algas oscuras. Los golpes de Toneri eran caóticos y poco certeros mientras que Sasuke no buscaba atacar sino sólo defenderse.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron a los hombres con la respiración cortada.

La situación había desembocado en un desenlace bochornoso. Hinata buscó con la mirada la de Sakura con la intención de buscar una solución para detener la pelea. En su lugar encontró unos ojos de un verde gélido y una sonrisa.

—¡Parad, por dios! —exclamó Hinata al borde de la histeria.

Sasuke consiguió levantarse y dejó que Toneri también lo hiciese.

Rodando por el suelo le era complicado esquivar sus golpes y tampoco quería lastimarlo. En realidad, él no había buscado la pelea sino Toneri y el ricachón había sido un estúpido por haberla iniciado. No podía ganar de ninguna manera; él era mucho más corpulento y le aventajaba en agilidad.

Pero tampoco quería humillarle con un golpe.

Hinata corrió para interponerse entre ellos dos. No podían seguir peleando; también ella comprendía que Toneri era un iluso si creía poder vencer a Sasuke. Pero si resultaba escarmentado no dudaba que la vida de Sasuke cambiaría para siempre. La familia Otsutsuki tenía una sombra que llegaba a cualquier lugar del Campus. Y Toneri usaría ese poder sin vacilar.

Pero entonces Toneri contraatacó antes de que Hinata lograse interponerse. Cogió un puñado de arena y se la lanzó al rostro de Sasuke. La artimaña dio resultado y la imprevista distracción hizo que Sasuke se cubriese la cara con los brazos, dejando desprotegido su estómago. El golpe que lanzó fue demoledor. Sasuke se dobló sin aire y Toneri aprovechó para golpear su barbilla con el codo haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

Rió sardónico y contempló a su oponente humillado en el suelo, retorciéndose como el pútrido reptil que era, gimiendo por el dolor de la arena en sus ojos y el golpe en el mentón.

Pero el escarmiento no había hecho más que comenzar. Sasuke habría de pagar toda la frustración que tenía por la imposibilidad de poseer a Hinata, de obtener su corazón. Tenía que aprender que ella ya no era su novia, ahora era propiedad de Toneri Otsutsuki.

Se acercó a su costado y le lanzó una patada a la espalda. No alcanzó su objetivo. Contempló incrédulo las manos de Sasuke atrapar su pie. Era imposible, ¿cómo le había visto? Era imposible, maldita sea.

Sasuke se giró y barrió con una pierna la arena para golpear sobre el pie en el que se apoyaba Toneri. Cayó a la arena de espaldas. El golpe fue fortísimo; la arena estaba húmeda y compacta y no amortiguó la caída.

Sasuke se levantó mientras Toneri gemía dolorido, incapaz aún de comprender porque ahora estaba a merced de un enemigo al que tenía ya reducido.

—¡Deteneos!

Hinata llegó a tiempo esta vez y se interpuso entre ambos. Dirigió una mirada de clemencia hacia Sasuke y luego se agachó sobre Toneri para levantarlo.

Sakura se acercó con paso calmado hacia Sasuke. En ningún momento había sentido deseos de intervenir en la pelea. Más bien, si ella hubiese podido, la habría propuesto mucho antes. El ver a Toneri Otsutsuki levantarse con dificultad, apoyándose en los brazos de Hinata, le producía una satisfacción indecible. Aquel payaso estúpido y engreído había recibido su merecido.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —sonrió Sakura limpiando la arena de la cara a su novio.

Sasuke no respondió.

Toneri se llevó la mano a la espalda, a la altura de los riñones. La caída había sido demoledora. Pero el saberse derrotado pesaba más aún que el dolor físico. Hinata le guió en dirección hacia la mansión.

—Vámonos, Toneri, ¿estás bien? —dijo en voz baja con infinita ternura.

Toneri la miró y sonrió asintiendo. En los ojos de la mujer vio por primera vez compasión y preocupación, emociones que eran nuevas para él. Emociones que, supuso, eran cuñas más poderosas que el dinero y el prestigio para poder alcanzar el amor de Hinata.

—Menuda paliza me ha dado, ¿eh? —preguntó buscando parecer aún más desvalido.

—Porque tú te lo has buscado; tú iniciaste la pelea, ¿recuerdas? —Hinata no veía la forma de rogar a Toneri que no se ensañase con Sasuke.

—Y la terminaré, Hinata. No dudes que esto no ha acabado... —Toneri gimió doblándose sobre sí. El golpe había sido fuerte, sí, pero ya casi estaba olvidado. Aunque debía fingir para poder reclamar la atención de Hinata.

La muchacha le miraba con ojos desorbitados y rostro pálido. Su cabello estaba desmadejado y húmedo. Si estuviesen solos, la desgarraría el traje y la tomaría allí mismo, sobre la arena. Y no dudaba que ella le correspondería.

Y así ella sería suya. Mucho más que antes. Cáscara e interior, todo.

**. . . . . . .**

—¿Por qué no le golpeaste en el suelo? Lo tenías.

Sasuke no respondió ni tampoco se inmutó cuando Sakura se acercó a él y le tomó la cara para ver a la luz tenue de la luna el raspón en su barbilla.

—Ese idiota de Toneri —continuó ella acariciando su piel con mimo—. Pero le has dado su merecido. Quedó tendido en la arena como una cucaracha boca arriba, incapaz de darse la vuelta.

Sasuke seguía sin hablar. Se miró la camisa rota en un hombro y supuso que la fianza del alquiler del esmoquin ya no la recuperaría.

Tendría que haber hecho caso a Sakura y aceptar su propuesta de regalarle el esmoquin. Pero tampoco quería parecer un mantenido o un consorte vividor a expensas del dinero de Sakura. Tendría que vender su coche porque tampoco estaba dispuesto a llamar a sus padres para solicitarles trescientos dólares. Al fin y al cabo él mismo se lo había buscado.

Y por aquel beso de Hinata volvería a repetirlo. Una vez más, y con peleas incluidas si fuese necesario.

La mano de Sakura aprovechó la rotura de su chaqueta para internar una mano sobre su pecho. Sus dedos cálidos sobre su piel provocaron al instante una descarga de excitación que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La mano descendió por los gruesos músculos del abdomen hasta internarse dentro de los pantalones. Se giró hacia ella y contempló sus ojos entornados y una sonrisa impúdica. Los dedos bajaron y rodearon el contorno de su verga hinchándose. Su cercanía provocó que, al bajar la vista hacia el escote de su vestido, una sensación lúbrica surgiese en él. La habilidad de Sakura era hipnotizadora.

Sakura estiró su sonrisa al saberse objeto del escrutinio físico.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura se encogió de hombros para subrayar que lo había estado durante toda la velada y sólo para él. Asomó la punta de la lengua entre los dientes para señalar que perdonaba su ceguera. Lo perdonaba si ahora dejaba que sus impulsos masculinos afloraran. Y seguro que el frotamiento sobre el miembro y los testículos de Sasuke acelerarían el proceso. Notaba la sangre caliente hinchar el pene y la bolsa escrotal revolverse alborozada.

La mano de ella se internó más, accediendo al interior del calzoncillo, empuñando la verga erecta. Sin dudarlo, se agachó hasta arrodillarse sobre la arena. Desabrochó el cinturón, bajó la bragueta y deslizó el enorme tubo de carne al exterior. Sus labios apresaron la punta del pene mientras los dedos empuñaban el falo. Un rápido tragar de saliva por parte de Sasuke indicó a Sakura que la excitación en el hombre estaba aumentando hasta su punto álgido. Su respiración era más acusada y, al ceñirse a su cintura, notó como la excitación crecía imparable. Tragó el miembro y succionó sin dejar de frotar sobre la base. Sasuke gimió ansioso. También ella estaba ansiosa de poder reclamar y apropiarse de aquello que era suyo por derecho. Llevó una mano hacia el trasero de Sasuke y clavó las uñas en la nalga prieta. Intensificó la felación, extendiendo gruesos lametones sobre el pene. Los gemidos de Sasuke se volvieron gruñidos. Tomó su cabeza con sus gruesos dedos y los internó entre su cabello.

Por la presión de los dedos, Sakura supo del inminente orgasmo. Era una consumada feladora y todos los hombres se venían con idénticos gestos. Avivó los frotamientos mientras succionaba con mayor ímpetu. Notaría los estallidos de un momento a otro.

Pero Sasuke se apartó dando un paso atrás.

—Espera, por favor —gimió él disculpándose.

Sakura se quedó alelada. Sus labios aún conservaban el sello de la verga de Sasuke entre ellos.

Las manos de ella quedaron suspendidas en el aire. "¿Qué clase de hombre rechazaba una mamada?". Boqueó el aire de sus pulmones como si la hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Bajó las manos para pegarlas sus costados y no aumentar el ridículo que sentía. Se levantó sola, viendo como él escondía su verga húmeda y se recolocaba los pantalones. Supo con perfecta claridad que Sasuke deseaba mantener sobre su cuerpo el recuerdo de otras manos, otros besos, otras caricias.

—No lo comprendo —murmuró abatida. La sombra de Hinata no podía ser tan larga. Él era un hombre, maldita sea. Se suponía que no pensaban.

—No puedo hacerlo—intentó explicarse él.

Lo cierto es que Sasuke no quería que la arrolladora sensualidad de Sakura nublase el recuerdo de Hinata. Aunque ello significase insultar de aquella forma a su actual novia.

Sakura sollozó y Sasuke, se asombró de su propia reacción, al no acercarse a ella para consolarla. Quería abrazarla y pedirla disculpas.

Besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sentir el calor que emanaría de la piel ardiente de su espalda. Despojarla de su vestido, tumbarla sobre la arena y hacerla el amor bajo el sutil brillo de la luna menguante. Maldita sea, él quería hacerlo. Pero su cuerpo no se movió. Sus manos permanecieron quietas y su respiración fue recuperándose de la excitación Supo que acababa de hacer daño a una segunda mujer aquella noche.

Sakura atajó cualquier disculpa con un tono cortante cuando habló, tras limpiarse los labios con la mano.

—Vámonos a casa, estoy cansada.

Sasuke asintió.

Los dos caminaron por la arena en dirección a la mansión, separados.

Y, para Sasuke, aquella separación le pareció muy distinta del abrazo mutuo que Hinata y Toneri se prodigaron cuando se habían marchado minutos antes.

—No me rendiré —dijo en voz baja Sakura.

Sasuke la miró en la oscuridad sin comprender.

—Te conquistaré, Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque haya que arrastrase por el barro y suplicar una migaja de tu amor. Conseguiré que la olvides. Quiero que comprendas que mi amor por ti es incondicional. Y, tarde o temprano, te darás cuenta que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"El problema es que el sentimiento no es mutuo, Sakura", pensó desolado, "No hasta que averigüe quien urdió la trama que provocó mi separación de Hinata".

La mano de Sakura buscó en la oscuridad la de Sasuke. En su lugar encontró un puño apretado que vibraba.

"Se debate entre su recuerdo y mis palabras", pensó ella. "Sólo hace falta un ligero empujón por mi parte y será mío para siempre. Y sé cómo conseguirlo".

"Sasuke Uchiha, ya eres mío, pero aún no lo sabes", pensó la pelirosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de L. Jellyka, Adiós y hola. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5  
**

—Olvídalo, por favor —suplicó Hinata.

Toneri negó con la cabeza sonriente mientras arrancaba el coche.

Hinata sabía que sus palabras no surtirían efecto sobre Toneri. Le sabía vengativo y cruel. Su respuesta confirmó sus temores.

—Oh, no, querida, de olvidar nada —dijo abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Miró el suyo y su expresión se endureció—. Abróchate el cinturón.

Hinata obedeció sin dejar de mirarle. Toneri se giró en el asiento para mirar por la luna trasera mientras daba marcha atrás para salir de la plaza.

Evitó la mirada de ella con desdén.

—Déjame hablar con él. Te pedirá perdón, estoy segura —insistió Hinata aunque ello supusiese volver a ver a Sasuke y lo que ello implicaría para ambos—. Os daréis cuenta de que todo fue producto de un arrebato, algo que ninguno de los dos quiso.

—La cuestión es que yo sí que quise —respondió Toneri apretando los labios y conduciendo por la amplia avenida de la mansión para salir de allí—. Dime que hacíais tú y él en la playa.

Hinata calló. Aún no había pensado en una respuesta convincente por más que temiese que aquella pregunta aparecía antes o después.

—Tal y como yo lo veo, querida —dijo mirándola con sonrisa siniestra —. Tú eres mi novia. Yo te cubro con ropas caras, te peino y te adorno con joyas, sandalias y bolso. Yo te traje a esta fiesta. Y resulta que has estado más tiempo con ese patético jugador de beisbol que conmigo. ¿Tú como lo ves?

Era justamente lo que había ocurrido. Hinata estaba de acuerdo.

—Tú no te divertías, Toneri. Solo tratabas de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el Gobernador y el Decano. Solo hablabais de política. Comprenderás que a pocas personas les resulte agradable permanecer a tu lado con ese plan.

—Mi plan es tu plan, Hinata, métetelo en la cabeza. Si te traje a la fiesta fue para que me acompañases, no para hacer lo que te viniese en gana, como así ha sido. Yo ordeno y tú obedeces, no es difícil de entender.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas de la salida. El mismo guardia de seguridad que se dirigió a él al entrar horas antes, se inclinó sobre la ventanilla.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de la fiesta. ¿Desean que llamemos a un taxi si han bebido alcohol?

—No, gracias —respondió Toneri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ábrame la puerta, haga el favor. Y luego le aconsejo que se despida de su compañero; mañana será despedido.

El guardia le miró con expresión sorprendida mientras indicaba a su compañero que abriese las puertas.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Lo que ha oído —dijo Toneri en cuanto se hubieron abierto las puertas.

Metió segunda y salió de la mansión con un chirriar de neumáticos.

—¿Qué has hecho? —murmuró Hinata.

—Hablar con Naruto Namikaze. Solo me limité a repetirle la impertinencia que me soltó el guardia cuando llegamos.

—Dijiste que no lo harías—dijo ella molesta.

—Se me olvidó.

Hinata tembló y se agarró al cinturón de seguridad sin dejar de mirarle.

Ese era el poder de Toneri Otsutsuki. Una palabra suya y un guardia de seguridad que trabajaba para otros, era despedido. Hinata no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al imaginar cómo se ensañaría con Sasuke, trayendo un infierno a su vida con la misma facilidad.

—¿Y tu bolso?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza ante el cambio de tema.

—Se lo dejé a mi amiga Tenten cuando salí a la playa a pasear.

Toneri la miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Tenten, quién coño es esa? —bramó colérico— ¿Tú sabes, idiota descerebrada, cuánto costó ese bolso, joder?

Toneri miró por los espejos retrovisores y, al ver que no venía nadie por delante ni por detrás, giró el volante para dar media vuelta. El chirriar de neumáticos fue atronador.

—¿Volvemos por un simple bolso?

—No. Volvemos por un bolso de 3400 dólares, joder.

Hinata ahogó un gemido. Jamás habría imaginado el valor de aquel complemento. Sabía que era caro, pero no hasta tal punto.

—No... no tenía ni idea, Toneri. Pero Tenten es...

—Tenten tendrá tan poca idea como tú de dinero, Hinata. No quiero dejar 3400 dólares en manos de quien tampoco sabe ver el valor de las cosas.

Hinata se inclinó sobre Toneri. Sabía que era tarde para pedir disculpas. Pero no podía permitir que Toneri y Sasuke se viesen de nuevo tan pronto. El asunto estaba bastante turbio pero podía ensuciarse aún más.

—Vámonos, por favor, Toneri, llamaré ahora mismo a Tenten y...

Se detuvo en seco. Su teléfono móvil estaba en el bolso.

—¡No! —chilló Toneri señalándola con el índice— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó el vestido que llevas? ¿O el traje que ese desgraciado me manchó en la playa? ¿O tu peinado?

Hinata se arrinconó sobre su asiento. Nunca le había visto tan furioso con ella.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que cuestas?

Hinata tragó saliva sin dar crédito a lo que había oído, él jamás le había recriminado por la cosas que él le compraba, pero hoy se estaba luciendo.

—¿Eso soy para ti, una mujer que puedes comprar, vestir y arreglar como una muñeca?

—Ojalá fuese así de fácil —murmuró él.

—¿Qué has dicho? —musitó indignada, con las primeras lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

En ese momento se cruzaron con otro coche que iba en sentido contrario. Las cuatro luces inconfundibles de un Camaro del 78 indicaron de quién era el automóvil.

Fue un instante, menos de un segundo. Las miradas de Hinata y Sasuke se cruzaron y ambos comprendieron en la carretera oscura, sin dudarlo, lo que estaba ocurriendo en cada vehículo. Un parpadeo de sus ojos al unísono fue la señal que confirmaba sus impresiones.

Luego se alejaron.

Toneri se limitó a mirar con desdén desde el espejo retrovisor los faros rojos del Camaro perdiéndose en la noche. También él sabía con quién acababa de cruzarse. Tenía el rostro contraído por el odio. Se detuvieron de nuevo ante las puertas de la mansión.

El guardia de seguridad al que Toneri había amonestado miró el vehículo con desagrado manifiesto y luego abrió las puertas. Evitó mirar a Toneri a los ojos.

Toneri condujo por el jardín hasta el aparcamiento y aparcó en el mismo lugar donde había dejado el coche horas antes. Se inclinó sobre Hinata y le abrió la puerta.

—Trae el bolso, haz algo útil —ordenó con voz monocorde.

Hinata se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche.

Caminó unos pasos por la grava en dirección a las escaleras de la entrada cuando se volvió y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la puerta de Toneri. Espero hasta que él bajó la ventanilla con gesto enfurecido sin mirarla.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora?

—¿Cuánto costó el vestido que me regalaste hace tres meses?

Toneri la miró ceñudo sin comprender.

—Un vestido de tirantes y falda corta, estampado con flores, entallado en la cintura. Un mensajero me lo trajo a casa.

Toneri palideció al comprender.

—Ese vestido te lo regaló Sasuke.

Al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras. ¿Por qué tenía él que saber qué vestidos le habían regalado otros?

Hinata le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

Toneri notó como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Subió la ventanilla pero la brisa no le calmó.

**. . . . . . .**

—Detén el coche por aquí.

Sasuke miró a Sakura enarcando una ceja.

—¿En el arcén?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre Sasuke y posaba una mano sobre su entrepierna. Ronroneó mientras mostraba una sonrisa dulce.

Sasuke presintió que si Sakura seguía con aquel juego, se distraería lo suficiente para tener un accidente. La hizo caso y detuvo el coche antes de entrar en una curva.

Sakura se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se removió en el asiento para, con una elasticidad en las piernas digna de una gimnasta, encaramarse entre él y el volante. Se subió la falda y aposentó su sexo desnudo sobre la entrepierna de él. Pasó una mano por el pecho de Sasuke, la deslizó por un costado, bajó por la tapicería del asiento y, alcanzando la palanca, el asiento se reclinó de golpe hasta colocarlo casi horizontal. Los dos rieron ante la brusca maniobra.

Sasuke tragó saliva al ver los ojos azul zafiro de Sakura entornándose hasta convertirse en finas rendijas, mientras pasaba la punta de la lengua por los labios.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó él sin saber dónde colocar las manos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior sonriente y asintió.

"Lo cierto es que no hay mejor momento ni lugar para echar un polvo", pensó Sasuke, "Solos, en la noche sólo iluminada por una luna menguante".

Tomó la cara de Sakura y se sorprendió al notar la piel de la chica ardiendo. ¿Cómo sería tener a Hinata en aquel lugar y momento? ¿Se habrían atrevido a hacerlo con la sugestiva posibilidad de ser descubiertos por cualquier coche que apareciese de repente? Quizá no. Habrían preferido un lugar más íntimo donde poder deleitarse mutuamente con besos y caricias, palabras susurradas y escarceos de miradas.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Una sombra de duda cruzó en su mirada y no escapó a Sakura. Ella compuso un gesto de mohín pero lo deshizo en unos segundos, recuperando su lúbrica expresión. Se llevó las manos al cuello, liberó el nudo que tenía en la nuca y dejó que la parte delantera de su vestido cayese sobre su vientre. Luego cogió las manos de Sasuke y las posó sobre sus pechos, que eran mucho más pequeño que los de la peliazul.

—Recordaremos esta noche para siempre, mi amor —susurró Sakura presionando las manos de Sasuke sobre sus senos al notar que él no lo hacía—. Esta noche es mágica y quiero que hagamos algo diferente y especial.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. No quería hacer el amor. Pero tampoco quería insultar a Sakura diciéndoselo.

—Espera, espera —dijo conteniéndola cuando se inclinó sobre él para besarle—. Esto es muy incómodo y las piernas se me están durmiendo.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza sonriente.

—Tus piernas pueden dormirse mientras lo que haya entre ellas siga bien despierto —Las manos de Sakura descendieron hasta encontrar la verga bajo el pantalón.

Los labios de ella buscaron los de Sasuke y él giró la cabeza para impedir que se encontraran.

—No, por favor, Sakura. No quiero recordar el final de esta fiesta así.

Sakura tenía el rostro descompuesto por la lascivia. Su lengua buscaba el lóbulo de la oreja mientras presionaba su sexo contra el de Sasuke. Su mano se internó dentro del pantalón y no se amilanó al encontrar el miembro empequeñecido.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Sasuke, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sakura se alzó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos y la boca desencajada.

Sasuke lamentaba de veras haber llegado a este punto pero el agobio que sentía había crecido tanto que no pudo contenerlo. Apartó con delicadeza a Sakura de encima de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta para salir del coche.

El aire fresco de la noche le calmó y le hizo ver hasta qué punto había rechazado a Sakura. No sólo había rehusado hacer el amor con ella, también había confirmado tanto a Sakura como a sí mismo que sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia otra mujer.

Se apoyó en el lateral del coche. Desde su posición, las luces de la mansión aún eran visibles a lo lejos, en medio de la noche. Una idea totalmente absurda cruzó por su mente pero fue interrumpida por el sollozar lastimoso de Sakura dentro del coche. No se atrevió a mirar adentro. Seguramente la mujer estaría destrozada. Se sentiría ridiculizada y humillada. Estaría furiosa por haber sido rechazada y si él la ofrecía alguna palabra de disculpa, sonaría forzada, como en verdad sería. Había hecho daño de verdad a Sakura.

Y todo por una mujer cuya imagen no se apartaba de su cabeza. "Intento olvidarla", lo juro, le confesaría a Sakura para justificarse, "Pero no puedo, te juro que no puedo".

Tomó aire para llenar los pulmones. En la quietud de la noche solo el mar lejano parecía acompañar los sollozos de Sakura.

Sasuke tomó una decisión. No la meditó ni valoró los pros ni los contras. Sólo dejó que le guiasen sus impulsos. Y los impulsos apuntaban en una sola dirección de la carretera.

—Lo siento —dijo inclinándose sobre la puerta abierta del vehículo.

Sakura estaba recogida sobre el asiento del acompañante, ocultando su rostro tras las rodillas, apoyada en la ventanilla de la puerta. Ni siquiera le miró. Dudó si explicarse o no. Tenía miedo de hacerla más daño pero Sakura merecía una explicación: —Hinata ocupa mi corazón y lo nuestro se ha acabado. Llama a un taxi.

Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que Sakura levantase la cabeza aterrada. Cuando lo buscó con la mirada, Sasuke ya no estaba. Miró por la luna trasera y lo vio corriendo por el arcén, en dirección a la mansión.

Una máscara de genuina furia se adueñó del rostro congestionado de Sakura mientras veía como Sasuke se fundía en la negrura de la noche. Sus lágrimas fingidas cesaron de repente.

—Jamás la tendrás, Sasuke Uchiha —susurró mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Jamás será tuya, lo juro por mi alma.

**. . . . . . .**

Mientras pasaban los minutos, a la espera de que Hinata saliese de la mansión y volviese al coche, Toneri notaba como el sudor que había en sus manos iba aumentando. Llegó un momento en que era incapaz de agarrar el volante y sus manos resbalaban por él.

El sudor que de sus manos no era el único. También empapaba su espalda y la nuca. Incluso en sus sienes, en el nacimiento del cabello, notaba las gotas acumulándose. De repente, notó un agarrotamiento de sus dedos. Soltó el volante con dificultad. Había apretado tanto que ahora casi no sentía sus manos y los dedos habían adquirido forma de garras ganchudas.

Abrió la puerta y bajó del coche. Necesitaba tomar el aire, pues la brisa que ahora recorría el aparcamiento no fuese más que soplos que parecían proceder de los rescoldos de una fogata. Se aflojó la corbata y terminó quitándose la chaqueta. Se desabotonó los gemelos y se subió las mangas de la camisa hasta más arriba del codo palpando la tela húmeda.

Miró con desdén a las decenas de compañeros e invitados que había en lo alto de la escalinata que daba a la entrada de la mansión. También había algunos sentados en las escaleras. Todos charlaban y reían.

Se alegró de estar en un lugar oscuro del aparcamiento, a salvo de sus miradas. No quería ser recordado los días siguientes como aquél que se marchó antes del final de la fiesta porque su novia le montase una escena.

Miró su reloj de oro y bufó impaciente. Veinte minutos. Hinata estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Tanto tiempo se tardaba en encontrar a alguien y recuperar un bolso?

Sus ojos iban del reloj a la escalinata, del reloj a la escalinata. De pronto vio como salía Naruto Namikaze y el Gobernador de la puerta, se detenían en la barandilla y charlaban.

Esto era el colmo. No bastaba con que Hinata le hiciese esperar sino que, además, si las dos personas más influyentes del valle le veían en el aparcamiento solo, junto al coche, su reputación quedaría en entredicho. Bastante brusco había sido ya al irse de la fiesta sin despedirse de ellos como era debido, como para que ahora le encontrasen sólo en el aparcamiento.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Necesitaba gritar a alguien, descargar su frustración y toda la cólera reprimida. Ojala estuviese en el garaje de su casa. Sacaría el bate de aluminio que llevaba en el maletero y descargaría adrenalina aporreando con él cualquier cosa. Hasta que quedase exhausto. Se imaginó bateando un saco de arena que usaba a veces como sparring. Le daría de golpes hasta que reventase o hasta que el bate resbalase de sus manos exánimes.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba así de nervioso? A Naruto y al Gobernador podía verlos cuando quisiera. Una llamada telefónica a su padre y todo se solucionaría con una comida en algún lujoso restaurante. No, no era por ellos. Era por Hinata.

Lo sabía. O, al menos, sospechaba que ella tenía algo que ver. Estaba convencido de ello después de su metedura de pata al responderla a su pregunta sobre el vestido de flores. El maldito vestido de flores.

El plan era perfecto, no cabía el más mínimo error en él. Foto desenfocada de Hinata besando a otro con el vestido floreado. Sakura enseña la foto a Sasuke. Hinata recibe por mensajería el vestido como regalo de parte de Sasuke y acude a la cita con él vestida con él.

Todo perfecto, sí. Excepto por la maldita empresa de mensajería.

—Ya está.

Toneri dio un respingo al oír la voz de Hinata. Había perdido la noción del tiempo al pensar en el plan.

Hinata entregó el bolso a Toneri. Éste notó que algo no iba bien cuando notó como el bolso pesaba demasiado poco. Lo abrió y miró en el interior. Estaba vacío.

—¿Y tus cosas?

—Las tiene Tenten.

Toneri enarcó una ceja, sin entender.

—No necesito que me lleves a casa, Toneri, me llevarán mis amigos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú lo sabes muy bien —contestó Hinata dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la escalinata.

Toneri la agarró de una mano y la obligó a volverse. Nadie le daba la espalda. Y mucho menos le contestaba con esas palabras.

—Espera un momento —tiró de ella hasta tenerla frente a frente—. ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?

Una leve sombra de temor hizo juntar las cejas de Hinata al notar la dureza con que Toneri la sujetaba. La hacía daño.

—Urdiste una trama para que Sasuke y yo rompiésemos.

Toneri intentó que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro. Pero una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y se la enjugó con el dorso de la mano.

—No digas tonterías, no sabes lo que dices.

Hinata dio un paso hacia él, apretando los labios de indignación.

—¿Eso son para ti? —alzó la voz— ¿Acaso las artimañas que usaste para que Sasuke y yo nos separásemos sólo son... tonterías?

Toneri notó como las palabras airadas de Hinata habían captado la atención de los que se encontraban en la escalinata. También Naruto y el Gobernador les miraban con curiosidad.

Mientras sujetaba la muñeca a Hinata, la cogió de la cintura para obligarla a subir al coche.

—Entra ahora mismo. Hablaremos de eso por el camino.

—¡No! —chilló Hinata forcejando— ¡Suéltame!

Toneri interceptó a tiempo la mano libre de Hinata que se dirigía hacia su cara. Juntó sus manos para poder asirlas y la obligó a empujones a rodear el coche para entrar por la otra puerta. No resultaba nada fácil debido a que tenía las manos cubiertas de sudor y Hinata se revolvía con todas sus ganas.

—Me has costado demasiado como para que ahora te marches así como así.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! —lloró Hinata—. Suéltame o te juro por Dios que chillaré más fuerte.

—¡Sube te he dicho, maldita seas! —vociferó Toneri. Era consciente de que algunos invitados se iban acercando a ellos alertados por los gritos y los gemidos de Hinata. Tenía que llevársela a toda prisa.

Sopesó la idea de golpearla en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente. Aún estaban resguardados en la oscuridad. Podría convencer a cualquiera que se acercase de que Hinata había bebido demasiado. Sí, era un buen plan. Un golpe certero en la nuca y todo solucionado. Además, se revolvía demasiado para poder obligarla a entrar en el coche. Dentro no confiaba en poder retenerla. Un golpe en la base de la cabeza solucionaría el problema.

—¿No la has oído o es que, además de cobarde, eres sordo?

Toneri palideció al oír la voz. Procedía de un recodo del aparcamiento, a unos cien metros, entre tras las sombras. Una figura surgió de ellas y se acercó a él con pasos rápidos. Hinata gimió al notar como Toneri apretaba con fuerza creciente sus muñecas.

—¡Suéltala he dicho! —gritó Sasuke, corriendo hacia ellos.

Toneri soltó un chillido y empujó a Hinata a un lado tirándola al suelo. Alcanzó el maletero de su coche y lo abrió con rapidez. Cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a él, ya tenía el bate de aluminio entre sus manos. Una sonrisa histérica desfiguró su rostro.

—Ahora verás cómo juego yo al beisbol, Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de L. Jellyka, Adiós y hola. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

Sasuke se fijó en Hinata. Trataba de ponerse de pie. Toneri la había tirado como un fardo sobre la grava del aparcamiento y gemía y lloraba. Se movió en círculo para tratar de llegar hasta ella pero Toneri se interpuso adivinando sus intenciones.

—Ni se te ocurra, muerto de hambre. Es mía —confirmó con una sonrisa Toneri mientras ladeaba el bate como un palo de golf.

Hinata se quitó los zapatos de tacón para poder arrodillarse. Se había lastimado la cadera con el golpe y le dolía mucho. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía delante de ella ahogó un grito.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —preguntó Sasuke dando un paso hacia ella, sin perder de vista el bate.

—Está perfectamente, yo la cuidaré. No te necesitamos —contestó Toneri apuntándole con el bate—. Harías mejor en preocuparte por tu cabeza.

Hinata se giró en dirección a la mansión. La gente corría hacia ellos imaginándose lo que estaba ocurriendo. Incluso Naruto Namikaze, el Gobernador y los guardaespaldas de éste último estaban preocupados por el incidente y acudían corriendo.

—Déjalo, Sasuke —gimió ella—. Está acabado, no hay más que verle, ha perdido el juicio.

Toneri se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

—Habré perdido el juicio, Hina, pero él perderá algo más que eso.

Y, tras una risa histérica, se lanzó hacia Sasuke con un grito.

Toneri torció la cintura para imprimir fuerza al golpe. Sasuke se inclinó y flexionó las piernas. No miraba el bate, sino las piernas de Toneri.

Llevaba jugando desde que era un crío al beisbol; sabía perfectamente distinguir cada golpe de bate por la posición de las piernas. Y las de Toneri eran sumamente fáciles de predecir.

El bate de aluminio cortó el aire a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke, pero este ya se había agachado para evitarlo. La inercia del golpe hizo girar a Toneri más de la cuenta y terminó de espaldas a Sasuke, que aprovechó para empujarle sobre el capó del coche.

Toneri aterrizó sobre la carrocería y el bate de aluminio golpeó la chapa y la luna y arrancó tintineos agudos. Toneri se volvió con rapidez pero Sasuke ya no estaba frente a él. Estaba encima de él. Intentó arrebatarle el bate pero Toneri no lo soltó. La fuerza de Sasuke era superior a la de Toneri y éste lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo. Tenía que jugar un poco sucio. Le propinó una patada en el estómago para alejarlo de él.

El golpe traicionero pilló desprevenido a Sasuke y cayó sobre la grava, a merced de Toneri, el cual sonrió triunfal al verle desprotegido. Alzó el bate sobre su cabeza para descargar el golpe de gracia.

—¡Detente, Toneri Otsutsuki! —gritó Naruto Namikaze.

Toneri se preparó para asestar el golpe definitivo, ignorando la orden del anfitrión de la fiesta.

—¡Quieto o disparo! —chilló alguien detrás de Toneri. Este alzó la cabeza incrédulo. Se volvió despacio.

Era el guardia de seguridad. El lamentable hombrecillo que mañana mismo iba a ser despedido. Pero, en aquel momento, el hombrecillo empuñaba una pistola aturdidora con la que apuntaba directamente al pecho de Toneri.

—¡Es mía! —gritó para explicarse. Se giró hacia Naruto Namikaze manteniendo el bate en el aire—. Hinata Hyuga es mía. Yo la saqué del agujero en que se pudría con este infeliz. La vestí y la convertí en una verdadera mujer. No podéis quitarme aquello que es mío por derecho. ¡La amo!

Hinata se acercó gateando hacia Sasuke. El golpe lo había dejado sin aire y se encontraba en una posición de total indefensión. Le ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Tus tretas fueron las causantes de que rompiese con Sasuke! —chilló Hinata—. Y tus mentiras y tu dinero únicamente me repugnan; no te atrevas a decir que soy de tu propiedad. Tú no me quieres.

Toneri leyó en la mirada grave de Naruto Namikaze que su súplica no iba a resultar. Buscó entonces la del Gobernador, pero éste rehusó cruzar los ojos con él, meneando la cabeza. Recorrió entonces las miradas de todos los invitados de la fiesta. Habían creado un círculo alrededor de ellos y donde quiera que mirase solo veía reflejados en sus rostros la decepción y el bochorno de presenciar aquel espectáculo.

—¡Suelta el bate, maldita sea! —gritó de nuevo el guardia de seguridad. Su tono de voz sonaba a ultimátum.

Toneri Otsutsuki se dio cuenta que, en efecto, tal y como había dicho Hinata, todo había acabado. Ni su prestigio ni el dinero de su familia podrían borrar de los ojos de toda aquella gente reunida el desprecio que reflejaban sus miradas. Ni acallarían los rumores que oiría a diario a partir de ahora. No había dinero suficiente para poder comprar el respeto que tan duramente se había ganado.

Pero algo le quedaba, sí. La satisfacción de ver sufrir a las dos personas que habían propiciado su caída en desgracia. El dinero sí podía comprar a los mejores abogados. En el caso improbable de que fuese enjuiciado, ninguna fianza era suficientemente alta para permitirle salir de la cárcel. Y podría empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquel maldito valle. El dinero podía hacer todo eso.

Calculó que el guardia de seguridad demoraría el disparo dos o tres segundos. Suficiente para descarga un golpe certero. Uno de los dos, Hinata o Sasuke recibiría un regalo difícil de olvidar. Y la pistola aturdidora sería un mal menor, perfectamente compensable con el gusto que sentiría al recordar la cabeza aplastándose contra la grava. Apretó sus dedos contra el mango del bate y lo bajó despacio, simulando su derrota.

Tal y como esperaba, el guardia de seguridad, dejó de apuntarle con la pistola aturdidora al verle bajar el bate. Aprovechó el momento y blandió el arma con decisión, decidido a dar el último golpe.

Sasuke adivinó las intenciones de Toneri en cuanto adelantó el pie derecho. Todavía estaba bajando el bate, obedeciendo al guardia de seguridad, pero se imaginó la finta. Estiró la pierna derecha y trazó con ella un arco sobre el suelo.

Toneri ni siquiera lo vio venir. Cuando iba a descargar el bate sobre ellos, su pie golpeó los tobillos de Toneri y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

El bate salió volando por los aires, afortunadamente sin encontrarse con nadie en su camino. Toneri cayó boca arriba sobre el capó de su coche y varios hombres se lanzaron sobre él y le sujetaron por los brazos, inmovilizándole.

—¡No, no, soltadme! —gritó Toneri intentando zafarse sin éxito.

Varios compañeros del equipo de beisbol del Campus ayudaron a Hinata y Sasuke a levantarse. Ella se aquejaba del duro golpe en su cadera y él del recibido en su estómago.

El Gobernador se acercó y se inclinó sobre Toneri.

—Me das asco, Toneri Otsutsuki. Ni tu apellido ni tu dinero te ayudarán en ésta. Voy a hablar con el juez y me ocuparé personalmente de que recibas todo lo que te mereces.

Toneri le miró sin parpadear y luego se giró hacia Sasuke y Hinata que se encontraban frente a él, mirándole con desprecio.

—No soy el único a quien debéis dirigir vuestro odio; si yo caigo, caerán todos conmigo.

**. . . . . . .**

—Quédese con la vuelta —dijo Sakura al taxista.

Nada más bajar del taxi vio a toda la gente de la fiesta reunida en un corro en el aparcamiento, a escasos cien metros de ella. "Nada va bien, no señor".

Sasuke la había rechazado y, aunque tenía una dignidad que mantener ante el resto de personas, en su interior sentía la imperiosa necesidad de darle un escarmiento. No entendía muy bien la razón por la cual indicó al taxista que acudió a recogerla que, camino del centro de la ciudad, diese media vuelta y volviese hasta la mansión Namikaze. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo aquel torrente de furia que la invadía al recordar cómo se había reído de ella al negarse a hacer el amor en un incómodo asiento de coche? Ni ella misma podía responderse. Solo sabía que, en su interior, deseaba ver sufrir a Sasuke Uchiha de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con ella. Sin embargo, más abajo, en el corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Había hombres más que dispuestos a salir con ella, hombres mucho mejor situados socialmente, procedentes de familias poderosas, con mucho más dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Pero, quizá a causa de un capricho del que no podía extraer un motivo válido, ella deseaba a Sasuke. Era popular y era guapo. Y con eso la bastaba. El dinero y la posición social los pondría ella.

Nunca un hombre la había rechazado. Y menos cuando se mostraba desnuda ante ellos. Pero Sasuke, ese divino patán, había despreciado su cuerpo como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Quizá su relación no fuese ya la misma. En realidad estaba segura que ya no podría ser considerada su novia. Hinata Hyuga ocupaba su corazón, sus pensamientos y su razón. Y no entendía qué había entre ellos dos. Ella se consideraba una mujer con un cuerpo fantástico, dotada con una sexualidad insaciable, desbordada con una pasión nunca satisfecha; ¿qué veía en esa pobre infeliz que no tuviese ella misma? Bien era cierto que sus pechos eran más pequeños, pero con una operación eso cambiaría fácilmente.

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue la que la hizo inclinarse sobre el taxista y pedir que diese la vuelta, que condujese a toda velocidad a la mansión. Pero, al encontrarse con todos los asistentes a la fiesta reunidos en el aparcamiento, un funesto pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Y cuando oyó gritar a Toneri Otsutsuki su nombre, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Por desgracia, alguien oyó o vio el taxi llegar. Los murmullos se alzaron entre el grupo de asistentes y, al instante, el círculo de personas se abrió para mostrar a Toneri Otsutsuki tumbado sobre el capó de su coche, sujetado de los brazos por varias personas. A su derecha estaban Sasuke y Hinata. Ambos tenían sus ropas sucias y rotas. La cara de él evidenciaba los efectos de un buen golpe recibido y ella parecía aquejarse de otro en su cintura.

Toneri y Sakura se miraron durante un instante y ella supo, sin lugar a dudas, que había escogido el peor momento de la noche para volver a la fiesta. Retrocedió de vuelta al taxi, pero Toneri la llamó a gritos.

—¡No huyas, zorra, Sakura, bruja artera, todo el plan para separarlos fue idea tuya!

La sangre la hirvió en las venas. Una cosa era averiguar por qué Sasuke la había menospreciado y otra convertirse en el chivo expiatorio del retorcido plan de Toneri Otsutsuki. Se volvió y se dirigió hacia él fuera de sí.

—Mientes, patético fracasado. Ese maldito plan es igual de absurdo que tú mismo y lleva tu firma inconfundible.

—¿Tú... tú también? —preguntó Sasuke anonadado.

—No, no, por Dios, no pienses eso de mí —corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a sus pies—. Yo lo hice por ti, por tu amor. Nunca tuve ningún siniestro motivo en separarte de esta zorra, solo buscaba tener a mi lado al hombre más guapo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de asimilar todo aquel alud de mentiras, engaños y complots.

—Tienes que creerme, cariño —musitó cogiéndole una mano.

Sasuke se soltó como hubiese sido mordido por una serpiente—. Jamás quise hacerte daño, jamás quise llegar a esta situación. Ahora tú y yo teníamos que estar follando cubiertos de sudor.

Hinata miró a Sasuke sorprendida.

—Ahora sé que hice bien en apartarme de ti —murmuró Sasuke dando un paso atrás, alejándose de Sakura.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de incredulidad, entendiendo que nada de lo que dijese o hiciese podría hacer que volviese a su lado. Se incorporó con dificultad a causa de los tacones y miró a Toneri, el cual le devolvió una risa sarcástica. Se giró mirando alrededor suyo, hablando a todas las personas congregadas mientras señalaba a Toneri con el dedo.

—Fue todo idea suya. Él, como la cucaracha que es, se encaprichó de Hinata Hyuga. No sé cómo me convenció para que me vistiese con un vestido horroroso y me colocase una peluca, simulando ser Hinata. Nos tomó una foto a mí besando a otro y luego yo le enseñé la foto a Sasuke.

Hinata palideció al escuchar la confesión de Sakura. Se giró hacia Sasuke mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

Sasuke nunca le mintió; la foto existía.

—Pero el muy idiota de Toneri —continuó Sakura, contenta de decirles a todos su secreto—, el muy idiota tenía que haber hecho llegar el vestido aquel mismo día a la casa de Hinata. Pero lo hizo al día siguiente.

—¡Fue culpa de la empresa de mensajería! —chilló Toneri.

—¡Fue culpa de tu estupidez! —respondió Sakura. No solo ahora era considerado ahora un conspirador, también quería que todos supieran que Toneri Otsutsuki era un chapucero—. ¿Quién iba a creerse tu absurdo plan si ella recibió el vestido un día después de haberse tomado la foto?

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron confusos. No podían creerse que todo pudiera haberse resuelto con una simple conversación...

Naruto Namikaze se llevó la mano a la frente y meneó la cabeza, incapaz de comprender aquel absurdo plan.

—¿De modo que vosotros dos urdisteis un plan para que él tuviese a Hinata y tú a Sasuke? —frunció el ceño y gritó—: ¿Pero qué os habéis pensado que es esto, un mercadillo donde podéis comprar a la pareja que más os guste? ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?

Sakura Haruno se cubrió la cara al notar como empezaba a llorar. Se derrumbó en el suelo sin poder tenerse en pie. En ese momento, las sirenas de los coches de policía se oyeron a lo lejos.

Toneri Otsutsuki, en cuanto se dio cuenta que iba a volver a la ciudad esposado y retenido en el asiento trasero de uno de esos coches, apoyó la cabeza sobre el capó y exhaló un suspiro. Era la peor noche de toda su vida. Sólo con imaginar la reacción de su padre, se echó a temblar.

**. . . . . . .**

Los agentes de policía conocían a Toneri Otsutsuki, pero conocían mucho mejor al patriarca de los Otsutsuki y sabían que detener a su hijo solo conseguiría meter al Cuerpo de Policía en problemas. Por suerte, el Gobernador habló con los agentes y explicó lo sucedido con todo detalle, avalando la detención.

Ni Sasuke Uchiha ni Hinata Hyuga quisieron denunciar la mutua agresión sufrida por parte de Toneri, por lo que el propio Gobernador se personó como agraviado al manifestar que Toneri Otsutsuki le amenazó blandiendo un bate de beisbol, por lo que acompañó a los agentes a la comisaría con su propia comitiva de limusinas y las de sus guardaespaldas.

También, de paso, el propio Gobernador ofreció a Sakura Haruno llevarla a la ciudad. Un gesto que la muchacha agradeció con un débil asentimiento de cabeza al ver como su presencia en la fiesta no despertaba más que odio y desprecio a partes iguales. No era el mejor lugar ni momento para esperar la llegada de otro taxi que la alejase de allí.

Los asistentes a la fiesta se fueron dispersando. Naruto Namikaze consideró que si continuaba con la velada, un sólo tema de conversación sería el predominante, con lo cual indicó que, aunque la fiesta en la mansión había acabado, próximamente celebraría otra, dentro de un mes.

Supuso que un mes sería tiempo suficiente para olvidar los detalles de aquel incidente. Obviamente, no conocía el poder de los rumores y las conversaciones a hurtadillas del Campus.

Hinata y Sasuke fueron atendidos por los enfermeros de una ambulancia que llegó poco después de abandonar el lugar los coches de policía y del Gobernador. Fueron examinados concienzudamente pero solo encontraron en sus cuerpos magulladuras que el tiempo curaría y les administraron varios medicamentos que les aliviarían mientras tanto.

Después de despedirse de todos, Sasuke ofreció a Hinata llevarla hasta la ciudad. Ella, tras unos instantes de duda, aceptó. Cuando se dieron cuenta que tendrían que andar en la noche hasta el coche situado en el arcén, fuera de la propiedad de los Namikaze, ambos rieron y se encogieron de hombros.

—Pasé mucho miedo —dijo de pronto Hinata. Llevaban caminando casi media hora y aún no habían mencionado siguiera los acontecimientos de la noche.

Sasuke saludó a un coche que pasó a su lado y, ante la enésima propuesta de llevarles hasta la ciudad o, al menos, hasta su Camaro, negaron con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que necesitaban hablar, pero ninguno sabía qué palabras utilizar.

—Es normal. Toneri Otsutsuki te lanzó al suelo y caíste mal. Espero que le den un buen escarmiento.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—No. Tuve miedo de que Toneri te hiciese daño a ti. Estaba verdaderamente loco, con el aquel bate en alto, a punto de golpearte.

Sasuke la miró mientras seguían caminando por el arcén durante la noche. Por suerte, Tenten llevaba unas zapatillas en el maletero de su coche e insistió, ya que vio que no podría llevarles hasta la ciudad, que Hinata se las pusiera para caminar. Caminar con los inmensos tacones por el irregular trazado del arcén la hubiese provocado una nueva caída. Y, gracias a las zapatillas, pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando los ojos de color caoba de Sasuke se posaron sobre los suyos.

La luna les proporcionaba luz suficiente para poder ver por dónde pisaban. También para distinguir los rasgos de la cara del otro.

Sasuke apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su esmoquin. No quería sacar fuera las manos porque sabía que, entonces, buscarían otras. Y no estaba seguro de que fuesen correspondidas.

—Te colocaste delante de mí cuando estábamos en el suelo, a punto de ser golpeado por Toneri —murmuró él.

Hinata sonrió. ¿De verdad había hecho eso? Su mente quería olvidar con rapidez los últimos momentos de la fiesta y ahora que Sasuke la hacía recordar, dudaba de qué había sucedido.

—Hinata, yo...

Ella le cortó.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Hina?

Sasuke parpadeó confuso.

—Dijiste que solo tus amigos y amigas y compañeros podían llamarte Hina.

—Eso dije, sí.

Sasuke tragó saliva y asintió. La verdad es que ella estaba dándole todo tipo de facilidades, pero tenía miedo de hablar y que ella le dijese que no era posible.

—Lo... lo siento —dijo al fin.

Hinata le miró divertida. El impulsivo Sasuke Uchiha atragantado con las palabras. Como la primera vez.

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió —añadió él—. Creo que conociste lo peor de mí y eso es algo que no debería haber sucedido. Soy celoso e impulsivo; no me paré a pensar lo que estaba en verdad ocurriendo. Si sólo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y, aquella tarde en la cafetería, conversar como la... la...

—¿La qué?

—Como la pareja que éramos.

Hinata sonrió para sí. Deseó abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y besarle toda la noche hasta recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto por el arcén hasta llegar al coche estacionado. Sasuke le abrió la puerta del acompañante y ella bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se introducía. Cuando Sasuke se metió por la otra puerta, vio como Hinata tenía la mirada fija en el respaldo del asiento del conductor reclinado.

—¿Sabes? —se explicó él al imaginar qué evocaba aquel asiento reclinado en Hinata—. Fui incapaz. Solo veía tu cara en la suya y, si cerraba los ojos, imaginaba que eran tus manos las que me tocaban.

Hinata le miró a los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Sakura cuando llegó al aparcamiento de la mansión y le acusó de rechazarla. No tenía la más mínima duda de que fue eso lo que sucedió.

También ella había buscado en los labios de Toneri el sabor de los de Sasuke pero sin éxito. ¿Por qué negar aquello que los dos sabían perfectamente, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

Sasuke se agachó para levantar el respaldo del asiento.

—Déjalo así, me gusta —murmuró tumbándose sobre él. Le tomó del cuello y lo besó en los labios—. Vamos a aprovechar el momento, ¿quieres?

Afuera, en la quietud de la noche, la luna fue el único testigo del reencuentro de sus labios y sus cuerpos, además de dos corazones que jamás se volverán a separar.


End file.
